Deep Inside
by ICantFindAnotherName
Summary: Fang sakit, dan May bertingkah aneh. Meskipun begitu, Boboiboy tidak menyerah untuk membantu mereka berdua. Tapi tanpa mereka sadari, Adudu memulai langkah pertama rencana jahatnya! /Hei, kami kembali! Kami masih hidup! Hell yeah! :D Ayo mampir, mampir!
1. The Purplelette-s?

**Genre** : Family, Friendship, Hurt, Angist.  
 **Warning** : OOC (mudah-mudahan gak), Gaje, Alur kecepatan/kelambatan maju-mundur, abal, Bahasa gak nentu, humor gagal (kalo juga ada), author sinting, banyak warning gak jelas.

 **Disclaimer** : I don't own Boboiboy, it's Animonsta's. Kalo ya, ceritanya bakalan garing, basi, gak menarik dan gak bakalan ngetop kayak sekarang. Di jamin.

 **Summary** : Ada sesuatu yang menggangu Fang. Dan Boboiboy tidak bisa diam saja. /"... Cih, dia akan datang..."/ "Apa mungkin dia tinggal sendiri?"/ "Itu gunanya teman, kan?"/ "HUWANTU!"/ "Haiya! Jangan-jangan si Kepala Kotak itu mengubahnya jadi wanita?"/ "Hai! Namaku May, tapi bacanya 'Mei', paham?"/ Warning: There's a lot of warnings inside.

Alkisahnya, tersebutlah seorang pemuda setengah gadis (atau gadis setengah pemuda... Entahlah, jangan tanya saya) yang punya hobi menulis. Tapi suatu ketika dia terkena wabah yang dia belum ketahui obatnya yaitu 'Author's Block' dan akhirnya berhenti menulis hingga 2 tahun lamanya. Kemudian—Eh? Ceritanya dah mulai apa belum? Belum mulai, kok. Ini author Cuma lagi curhat aja =3= *digebukin massa pake linggis*

*hidup kembali*Euhm... Hehe, perkenalkan saya author baru disini. Inshi-kun desu~ Yah, seperti yang telah disebutkan diatas, saya dah lama gak nulis. Jadi harap maklum jika cerita saya ini garing, njilimet, ancur, banyak typo, de-el-el.

Oke, tanpa banyak bacot lagi... Happy reading!

 **Deep Inside** Chapter 1: The Purplelette—s?

Bocah bersurai ungu itu membuka matanya perlahan, terganggu oleh sesuatu yang berbulu dan lembut mengelus pipinya. Gumpalan bulu berwarna putih berada tepat di depan wajahnya. Masih setengah tidur dia meraba-raba meja di dekat tempat tidurnya dulu untuk mengambil kacamata berwarna ungunya lalu bangun dari tempat tidur. Barulah dia tau apa gumpalan putih itu.

"Urgh, Sasha, kan sudah kubilang jangan tidur di tempat tidurku..." Dengan suara serak habis bangun tidur, dia meletakkan gumpalan yang ternyata adalah seekor kucing kecil itu dengan perlahan di lantai. Kucing itu terbangun. Setelah menguap sebentar, dia mengeluskan tubuh lembutnya di kaki bocah itu dengan manja dengan tatapan memelas sambil mendengkur.

"Yelah, terserah kau saja," Memutar bola matanya, Fang, nama bocah itu, menyerah. Sasha tampak puas dan kembali naik ke atas tempat tidur Fang lalu melanjutkan lagi tidurnya. Fang mengelusnya sekali lagi dengan senyum kecil lalu bangkit dari tempat tidurnya.

Hari ini hari Sabtu, agak malas sebenarnya untuk bangun. Tapi dia harus, atau dia tidak bisa menikmati jalan santainya menuju sekolah. Apalagi ada banyak pekerjaan rumah yang harus dilakukannya sebelum berangkat. Dia tidak bisa mengharapkan seorang pun untuk pekerjaan bersih-bersih yang ia tinggali sendiri itu nampak sangat besar, tapi dia tidak terganggu oleh itu. Dia sudah terbiasa.

20 menit kemudian, dia telah siap lengkap dengan seragamnya.

"Ok, semua sudah beres." Ucap bocah lelaki itu dengan sigap, setelah memastikan semua lampu rumah mati, semua perlengkapan sekolahnya siap, dan tentu saja rumahnya sudah bersih. Fang dengan mantap keluar dari rumahnya, tak lupa juga menguncinya.

Semua berjalan seperti biasa, tak ada yang spesial. Sampai ia menyadari ada sesuatu di kotak posnya.

"Surat?" Fang mengambil sepucuk surat itu dan menatapnya sebentar. Tak lama kemudian dia menghela napas. "Oh, dari dia. Dasar kurang kerjaan," cibir Fang sambil membuka amplop surat dengan malas.

"Hai, Fang! Apa kabar? Blablabla... blahblahblah... Dan pada tanggal sekian akan datang mengunjung..." Fang tidak melanjutkan kalimatnya. Matanya menatap surat itu tidak percaya. "Heh, pasti aku salah baca. Coba kuulang lagi..." Fang baca kembali surat itu. Berulang-ulang. Berkali-kali. Lagi dan lagi. Tapi isi surat itu tidak berubah. Terdiam agak lama, dia mendesah kemudian.

"... Cih, dia akan datang..."

-('~')-

Kelas 5 Jujur, Sekolah Rendah Pulau Rintis.

Suasana kelas sedang riuh rendah. Hampir semua murid sudah datang, termasuk 4 dari 5 pahlawan pulau rintis, siapa lagi kalau bukan Boboiboy, Gopal, Yaya dan Ying. Mereka sedang asyik mengobrol hal-hal random. Dari soal hutang sampai keluarga (jangan tanya Author kenapa obrolan tentang hutang bisa nyampe ke masalah keluarga)

"Bagaimana kabar nenekmu, Ying? Apa sudah baikan?" tanya Yaya pada Ying yang neneknya mendadak ambruk beberapa hari lalu.

"Oh, Nenekku sudah baikan. Ternyata nenek cuma kambuh sakit giginya (lho?)," jawab Ying dengan sumringah.

"Hmm, padahal aku mau menjenguknya dan membawakannya kue buatanku supaya jadi bugar lagi. Tapi baguslah kalau beliau sudah baikan," ucap Yaya dengan tulus. Ying membalas dengan senyum yang tak kalah tulus; senyum bahagia karena neneknya selamat dari maut.

"Hmph, bukan jadi bugar nanti malah tepar," bisik Gopal pelan.

"Apa kau bilang, GOPAL?" seru Yaya siap dengan pen dan (death)note-nya, memelototi bocah gembul keturunan india itu.

"Ti-tidak! Aku hanya bilang orang sakit tak boleh makan kue. Apa lagi nenek Ying sudah tua, nanti malah terjadi hal yang gak diinginkan!" ucap Gopal ngeles. Untung saja Yaya langsung percaya.

"Oh iya, Tok Aba kelihatan sehat selalu ya. Padahal sudah tua juga," kata Ying berusaha mengalihkan pembicaraan, menyelamatkan sahabatnya.

"Tok Aba tu selalu jaga kebugaran. Seperti mengerjakan pekerjaan di kedai. Makanya tetap sehat dan aktif," jawab Boboiboy mantap.

"Yelah, sampai bisa melakukan _bicycle kick_ pas kita tanding lawan Fang. Greget sekali," Gopal mengingat-ingat moment tendangan _bicycle_ tua Tok Aba beberapa bulan lalu, meski langsung encok setelahnya.

"Ngomong-ngomong soal Fang, kita gak pernah liat keluarganya ya?" tanya Boboiboy.

"Yalo~! Dia murid pindahan, tapi aku gak pernah dengar ada keluarga yang pindah kemari," dukung Ying cepat.

"Apa mungkin dia tinggal sendiri?" ucap Yaya mengira-ngira.

" _Dey_ , dia kan anak SD. Mana mungkin dia tinggal sendiri," sanggah Gopal sambil mencibir.

"Iya juga sih..." Boboiboy mengiyakan, tapi dia masih agak ragu. Fang memang misterius. Bahkan di Boboiboy Wiki, Fang disebutkan tidak memiliki latar belakang keluarga yang jelas (... Author _no comment_ sama yang ini). Lamunan Boboiboy buyar saat ia sadar orang yang sedang mereka bicarakan akhirnya datang. Seperti biasa, wajahnya datar dan sikapnya _cool_ , membuat beberapa murid cewek terpana sesaat dan kepincut di tempat. "Selamat pagi, Fang," sapa Boboiboy saat Fang lewat di depannya.

"Hmm..." Hanya itu balasan dari bocah beriris hitam itu, melirik pun tidak. Tanpa banyak bicara, dia meletakkan tas di kaki mejanya dan kemudian bertopang dagu seperti biasanya sambil menatap entahlah apa yang ditatapnya di luar jendela sana. Wajahnya tampak sangat serius, membuat para penggemarnya ber- _fangirl_ ria (termasuk author juga, "Kyaaa! Fang~~" -abaikan-).

Boboiboy dkk Cuma saling pandang melihat itu. Bukan hal yang aneh, memang. Tapi rasanya ada yang salah. Sejak mereka berbaikan setelah ingatan Ochobot kembali, mereka jadi akrab satu sama lain. Mereka sering pulang dan mengerjakan PR bersama. Bahkan Fang bersedia membantu di kedai Tok Aba beberapa kali. Dan sekarang, Fang kembali jadi _loner_ seperti dulu.

Kecuali... ada sesuatu yang dipikirkannya.

"Eh, ada apa dengan Fang tu?" tanya Boboiboy heran.

"Iya lah.. Dulu dia memang sering begitu, tapi sekarang kan sudah tak pernah lagi. Ada apa ya?" Yaya tampak bingung.

"Mungkin dia sedang ada masalah," kata Ying prihatin.

"Halah, biarkan saja dia. Dia kan memang pada dasarnya sombong," ujar Gopal acuh tak acuh. Agaknya dia gak terima sikap Fang tadi.

"Ish kau ni. Mana boleh seperti itu. Dia kan sudah jadi teman kita. Kita harus bersikap peduli pada teman," omel Yaya dengan bijaknya.

"Yelah... Tapi kalian saja yang tanya padanya," ucap Gopal mendadak lesu.

"Kenapa?" tanya Boboiboy.

" Aku masih ada hutang sama dia. Nanti kalau aku dekati, dia tagih pula. Aku lagi bokek sekarang," jelas Gopal dengan ngenesnya.

"..." Boboiboy, Yaya dan Ying Cuma bisa menatap Gopal dengan tatapan nista sementara si bocah gembul membalas dengan cengiran tanpa dosa.

"Kalo gitu, Yaya, coba kamu bicara sama dia. Kan kamu ketua kelas," kata Boboiboy beralih pada Yaya.

"Hmm... Kurasa dia gak akan bicara apa-apa padaku. Aku kan wanita. Cowok biasanya lebih terbuka pada sesama jenisnya," jelas Yaya bijak.

"Betul _ma_ , lalu cowok seperti Fang biasanya lebih suka menyimpan masalah sendiri. Jadi, tanya dia saat kalian sedang berduaan saja. Mungkin dia akan bicara," saran Ying cepat.

"Benar juga. Okelah, nanti aku bicara berdua dengannya," Boboiboy mengiyakan. "Eh, dari mana kalian tau itu semua?"

"Oh, ehehehe... Pokoknya dari sumber yang terpercayalah," jawab Yaya dan Ying dengan senyum yang diimut-imutkan. Mereka berdua dengan kompak menggeser sebuah buku _manga_ lebih ke dalam laci mereka.

Pembicaraan pun terhenti karena tak lama kemudian, Cikgu Papa memasuki kelas dan memulai pelajaran hari itu. Sementara murid-murid lain memperhatikan tingkah guru overactive dan spartan itu mengajar sambil sesekali menceritakan aksi-aksi kepahlawanannya, Fang masih tenggelam dalam lamunan dan kecemasannya.

-('~')-

Bel panjang berdering nyaring, menandakan sekolah sudah usai. Hampir semua anak sudah mengepak semua peralatan sekolah mereka dan meninggalkan kelas. Yep, hampir. Fang yang masih melamun tampak tidak menyadari bahwa sekolah sudah berakhir. Dan Boboiboy semakin penasaran dengan apa yang dipikirkan oleh si pengendali bayangan itu. Hanya mereka berdua yang tersisa di kelas, dan ini adalah kesempatan yang bagus.

"Hei, Fang," panggil Boboiboy memutar kursinya menghadap meja Fang.

Tak ada respon.

"Oy, Faaang...!" Boboiboy memperbesar suaranya.

Masih tak ada respon.

"Hoi~ Apa kau tidur?" Kali ini cowok bertopi dinosaurus itu mengiringi seruannya dengan jentikan jari di depan wajah oriental si anggur.

"Apa sih? Jangan ganggu aku," Akhirnya bocah bersurai hitam itu bicara juga, seraya menatap bocah yang lebih muda 1 bulan di depannya dengan tatapan kesal.

"Sudah waktunya pulangan. Kau tidak pulang?" tanya Boboiboy basa-basi. Belum apa-apa sudah dilototin, jelas bukan awal yang baik.

"Bukan urusanmu. Suka-suka aku kapan mau pulang," jawab Fang dengan datar. Pandangannya kembali menatap keluar jendela. Boboiboy hanya bisa menghela napas dengan respon ketus Fang. _Sabar, Boboiboy... Sabar._

"Hari ini kamu kenapa sih. Melamun terus. Ada masalah?" tanya Boboiboy lagi, kali ini lebih hati-hati dan lembut sambil mendekati Fang.

"Tidak ada apa-apa," jawab Fang pendek. Meski pun matanya berkata lain.

"Ayolah, mungkin aku bisa bantu. Ceritakanlah," kata Boboiboy masih tidak menyerah.

"Ish kau ni, kan aku bilang tidak ada apa-apa ya berarti memang tidak ad—" kata-kata Fang terputus. Ia menatap sesuatu di luar sana yang membuatnya sangat terkejut. "Anak itu! Kenapa dia ada disini?!" Fang yang tadinya datar dan cuek mendadak panik. Boboiboy menatap Fang dengan pandangan aneh. Apa yang membuat Fang begitu panik?

"Ada apa di luar sana?" Boboiboy menengok keluar jendela, tapi dia tidak melihat seorang pun di pekarangan sekolah. "Tidak ada siapapun, Fang," ujarnya pelan pada Fang yang kini sedang sibuk memasukkan buku-buku di lacinya ke dalam meja.

"..." Fang tidak menjawab. Jelas sekali bahwa pikirannya sekarang dipenuhi oleh hal lain, dan dia tidak memperhatikan Boboiboy. Setelah selesai memasukkan semua bukunya, Fang bergegas meninggalkan kelas tapi langkahnya terhenti oleh kata-kata Boboiboy.

"Fang... Sebenarnya ada apa denganmu?" tanya Boboiboy. "Ceritakan saja padaku. Jika kau sedang dalam masalah, aku siap membantumu. Itu gunanya teman, kan?"

Gerakan Fang terhenti sesaat, matanya lurus menatap Boboiboy. Raut wajahnya tampak kesal tapi sorot matanya menyiratkan keraguan. Beberapa detik berlalu dalam keheningan, hingga akhirnya Fang membuat langkah pertama...

Langkah pertama meninggalkan kelas itu.

-('~')-

Kedai Tok Aba, 04.00 PM

"Jadi, dia pergi begitu saja?" ucap Gopal tidak percaya, dibalas dengan anggukan lemah dari Boboiboy. "Sebenarnya apa sih masalahnya? Jadi dia gak nganggep kita teman gitu?" geram Gopal.

"Mungkin masalah yang dia hadapi lebih berat dari yang kita kira," ucap Yaya mengira-ngira.

"Lalu kita harus gimana? Kita biarkan saja?" tanya Ying cepat.

"Ya lah! Lihat saja sikapnya. Kalau dia gak mau kita ikut campur, ya sudah," kata Gopal acuh tak acuh. "Biar dia urus masalahnya sendiri," lanjutnya sambil menyeruput Special Hot Chocolate pesanannya, ngutang tentu saja.

"Hmm, bagaimana menurutmu, Boboiboy?"

Boboiboy terdiam. Fang memang terlihat seperti anak yang menyimpan masalahnya sendiri. Dan jika Fang memang tidak mau berbagi masalah itu dengan mereka, memaksa bukan solusi yang tepat. Mungkin mereka harus menyerah kali ini.

' _Tapi tatapan itu..._ ' Boboiboy terbayang saat Fang akan meninggalkan kelas. Ada sesuatu yang membuat Boboiboy tidak mau membiarkan Fang seperti itu. Dia tidak bisa.

"Kita tanyakan sekali lagi pada Fang," ucap Boboiboy akhirnya. "Bagaimana pun juga, Fang teman kita. Dan jika teman sedang kesulitan, maka kita harus membantu!"

"Sudah kuduga kau akan bilang begitu, Boboiboy," kata Yaya tampak lega sekaligus senang.

"Hmm! Kali ini kalau dia masih menolak, akan kita introgasi dia," tambah Ying dengan bersemangat. "Bagaimana denganmu Gopal, kau ikut juga kan?"

"Mestilah! Aku kawan baik Boboiboy, aku ikut dia kemana pun," jawab Gopal sambil menepuk pundak Boboiboy dengan senyum lebar.

"Oke, besok saat sekolah kita akan tanya lagi pada Fang. Kali ini berbarengan, jadi dia tidak akan berkutik dan menghindar," jelas Boboiboy mantap.

"Umm, Boboiboy?" panggil Yaya pelan.

"Ya, Yaya?" tanya Boboiboy menoleh pada perempuan berhijab pink itu, sebelum bingung sendiri dengan omongannya tadi.

"Besok kan hari Minggu. Kita gak sekolah," jelas Yaya singkat, padat dan jelas.

"Oh, iya kah?" Fakta yang jelas lagi nyata itu sangat mengena pada Boboiboy. Yah, dia _benar-benar_ lupa tentang itu.

"Kalau menunggu sampe hari Senin, terlalu lama," tambah Ying cepat.

"Betul apa kata Ying tu. Bagaimana sekarang Boboiboy?" tanya Gopal lagi-lagi menyeruput minuman sebelum memesan Special Cold Chocolate, ngutang lagi yang pasti.

"Hmm..." Boboiboy terdiam, bertopang dagu dengan wajah serius yang membuatnya kelihatan sangat _manly_ dan bergaya (*Author memulai delusi gilanya*, abaikan).

"Kalau begitu, datangi saja rumahnya!" usul makhluk bulat yang tiba-tiba muncul di depan Boboiboy, membuat bocah berjaket jingga itu berteriak karena kaget. Untung saja dia tidak terjungkal.

"Ochobot! Bikin kaget saja. Untung jantungku gak copot," rutuk Boboiboy agak kesal sambil ngurut dada.

"Huehehe, sorry," ucap robot kuning bernama Ochobot itu. "Mukamu serius sekali sih, jadi pengen ngerjain,"

"Asyik aja kau ngerjain orang, ini lagi ada masalah tau," sungut Boboiboy. "Bantu cari penyelesaian, kek.."

"Itulah tadi kubilang. Datangi saja rumahnya. _Direct approach_ gitu. Kalo beruntung, mungkin kalian bisa ketemu sumber masalahnya," jelas Ochobot agak panjang.

"Meh, kami aja gak tau rumahnya di mana," ucap Gopal.

"Oh, bagaimana kalau kita datangi saja rumah tua itu? Yang katanya berhantu itu lho. Kudengar Fang sering nongkrong di situ," usul Ying cepat.

"Hm, patut dicoba juga tu," dukung Yaya mengangguk setuju.

"Kalo begitu, ayo kita pergi sekarang," ajak Boboiboy mulai bersemangat.

"Ayo!" seru semuanya ikutan semangat. Yep, semua termasuk Tok aba dan Ochobot juga.

"Eh? Kenapa Tok Aba dan Ochobot ikutan juga?" tanya Boboiboy heran.

"Entahlah, Atok terbawa suasana aja tadi," cengir Tok Aba baru sadar, begitu juga Ochobot. "Lagipula, nanti atok gak kebagian dialog kalo gak gitu, hehehe," tambah Tok Aba dengan tawa khasnya.

"Iyelah, Author pun memang hampir lupa dengan atok," jawab Boboiboy ala kadarnya. "Kalau begitu Boboiboy pergi dulu, tok. Assalamu alaikum," pamit Boboiboy dengan sopannya.

"Wa'alaikum salam," balas Tok Aba seraya melanjutkan pekerjaannya di kedai.

5 menit berlalu dalam suasana riuh rendah oleh suara alam di taman Kedai Tok Aba, sampai datanglah bocah bersurai ungu dengan ekspresi panik dan napas terengah-engah.

"Boboiboy! Boboiboy!"

"Eh? Fang?" Ochobot agak kaget melihat kedatangan anak yang jadi topik pembicaraan beberapa menit lalu itu berlari ke arah kedai.

"Mana Boboiboy?" tanya Fang dengan napas masih memburu. Seragamnya telah berganti menjadi pakaian yang biasa digunakannya.

"Baru saja mereka pergi ke rumah tua berhantu dekat sekolah tu. Mereka mencarimu juga tadi," jawab Ochobot singkat.

"Cih!" Tanpa banyak bicara Fang dengan terburu-buru pergi dari situ.

"Tunggu dulu, Fang! Sebenarnya ada apa?" tanya Ochobot sebelum Fang berlari lebih jauh.

"Nanti saja kujelaskan!" jawab Fang tanpa menoleh ke belakang.

..

Sementara itu Boboiboy dkk sudah sampai di depan rumah tua di dekat sekolahnya yang dulu pernah dirumorkan berhantu itu. Di tempat itu pula Boboiboy bertarung dengan Fang untuk pertama kalinya. Suasananya masih seram dengan suara burung gagak menggema dari sekitarnya, meski tidak membuat gentar super hero _comel_ kita. _Tidak_ padanya.

"Ngomong-ngomong, Gopal, kau sudah gak takut lagi sama hantu di rumah ini?" tanya Boboibooy iseng.

"Halah, kan waktu tu kita sudah tau bahwa Fang pelakunya. Takkanlah aku takut lagi," jawab Gopal dengan percaya diri. "Kalau hantu tu muncul, akan ku-ubah dia jadi makanan!"

"DHUAR!" seru Ying secara tiba-tiba, membuat Gopal langsung terlonjak kaget dan melompat ke belakang Boboiboy.

"HUWANTU!" latahnya dengan suara yang hampir terdengar seperti jeritan. Sementara Boboiboy dan Ying tertawa karena berhasil menjahili sahabatnya yang penakut itu.

"Hihihi... Apa itu 'huwantu'? Gabungan antara 'huwa' dan 'hantu'? Hihihi..!" Ying tampak sangat puas.

"Hahaha, terbaik!" ucap Boboiboy sambil mengacungkan jempolnya. Bahkan Yaya yang biasanya jadi pelerai dan bijak pun ikutan tertawa. Sementara Gopal hanya bisa menggerutu.

"Hmph, gelaklah _korang_ ," rutuknya kesal.

"Yelah, yelah, kami bercanda aja tadi," Masih ada sedikit rasa geli, tapi Boboiboy mencoba kembali serius. "Nah, ayo masuk," Tangannya memegang ganggang pintu pagar dengan mantap, ketika...

"Hai, tunggu dulu!" Sosok berambut raven berlari cepat melewati belakang mereka. 4 sekawan itu pun menoleh berjama'ah ke sumber suara. Namun sayangnya sosok itu keburu menghilang di belokan jalan, meninggalkan tanda tanya besar di dalam kepala mereka.

"Tadi tu..." ucap Yaya pelan, sengaja menggantungkan kalimatnya karena ragu. "... Fang?"

"Yang sekilas kulihat juga begitu. Tapi..." Ying lebih kelihatan tidak ingin percaya dibandingkan ragu. "... tadi yang terdengar suara cewek, kan?"

"Tapi warna rambut itu..." Gopal menganga tidak percaya, pandangannya tidak menipunya tadi. "... tak ada anak dengan warna seperti itu di Pulau Rintis selain dia,"

"Kita tidak akan tau kalau berdiam saja disini, ayo kejar dia!" seru Boboiboy cepat.

Seperti baru tersadar dari kekuatan sihir, mereka segera mengejar sosok itu dengan mengikuti jalur yang di lewatinya. Tampaknya mereka terlalu membuang waktu, mereka hanya bisa melihat bayangan semu dari pergerakan buronan mereka. Ying mencoba memperlambat waktu, tapi malah kehilangan jejaknya. Namun mereka tidak menyerah dan terus mengejar, hingga akhirnya mereka malah kembali ke rumah tua.

"Ngeh... Kenapa dia lari cepat sangat... Dia pakai Gerakan Bayang kah?" ucap Gopal dengan napas ngos-ngosan.

"Tampaknya dia hanya berlari-lari di sekitar sini," kata Yaya sambil meletakkan jari telunjuknya di dagu, berpikir.

"Yalo, akhirnya kita malah ke sini lagi," Ying menambahkan.

"Eh, sssttt... Coba dengarkan," Boboiboy yang sedari diam, mencoba untuk fokus. Kata-katanya cukup ampuh untuk membuat sahabat-sahabatnya terdiam. Pelan namun jelas, mereka mendengar suara.

"Akhirnya kudapatkan juga kau, Sasha. Hyaaa, lembutnya~" Mereka melihat bayangan dari belokan, berjalan menuju ke arah mereka. Suara ini terdengar lembut, feminim dan imut; tapi inilah suara yang tadi mereka dengar. Apakah sosok itu benar-benar Fang?

Akhirnya beberapa detik yang rasanya seperti berjam-jam berlalu, sosok itu pun melewati belokan itu dan menunjukkan dirinya. Surai berwarna bagai anggur dan kacamata marun, pakaian yang didominasi oleh ungu dan _fingerless glove_ berwarna senada dengan jaketnya. Semua ciri-ciri sangat cocok dengan figur yang mereka kenal dengan nama 'Fang'. Tapi ada beberapa hal yang berbeda. Bukan karena Fang yang mereka lihat tampak menggendong kucing kecil berwarna putih dengan nada manja dan gemas serta senyum yang hanya pernah mereka lihat saat tertembak Pistol Emosi Y—tidak, bahkan senyum ini lebih manis. Tapi karena rambutnya tampak panjang sepunggung lalu diikat pada bagian ujungnya saja tergerai indah, dan tak lupa, suara sopran yang tak mereka kenali ini.

"... Fang?" ucap Boboiboy tidak percaya dengan pemandangan yang ada di hadapannya. Gadis itu menoleh kepada Boboiboy, masih dengan senyum manisnya. Dan itu hampir membuat Boboiboy terpana. "Kau..."

"Haiya! Jangan-jangan si Kepala Kotak itu mengubahnya jadi wanita?" sembur Ying cepat tanpa ampun, sebelum Boboiboy menyelesaikan kalimatnya.

"Astaga... Entah ini bisa dibilang mengerikan atau menakutkan..." Gopal tampak seperti orang yang sedang melihat Miss Universe, bertolak belakang dengan kalimatnya sendiri.

"Hm? Kalian berbicara padaku?" Dengan tatapan polos serta senyum yang tak pernah lepas dari paras orientalnya yang cantik, Fang tampak bingung. "Kalian siapa?"

"Eh? Kau lupa sama kami?" tanya Yaya terkejut. "Jangan-jangan selain mengubahnya jadi cewek, Adudu juga menghapus ingatannya?"

"Apa?! Benarkah itu, Fang?" Boboiboy akhirnya dapat mengumpulkan kembali ketenangannya, mendekati Fang dengan ekspresi khawatir.

"Fang...?" Fang memiringkan sedikit kepalanya, berpikir. "Oh, yang kalian maksud pasti..."

"Oy, berhenti di situ!" Sebuah suara yang lebih berat dan tegas memotong kata-kata gadis berambut raven itu, sebelum seorang pemuda dengan warna rambut yang sama persis muncul dari sisi belokan yang lain. Dengan pakaian yang sama persis pula, dia mendekati rombongan yang sekali lagi dibuat _jawdrop_. "Kemana saja kau! Sudah kubilang jangan kemana-mana!" Kontras dengan gadis itu, pemuda ini memasang ekspresi kesal dan marah. Meskipun wajah, pakaian dan warna rambut mereka sama persis.

"Maaf, maaf. Aku tadi mengejar Sasha yang kabur dariku. Lihat, dengan memakai pakaianmu akhirnya dia jinak juga padaku," Walaupun dimarahi dengan nada jengkel dan ketus, si gadis masih tersenyum sambil memeluk kucing putih yang dia panggil 'Sasha' itu. Si pemuda Cuma bisa menghela napas.

"Cih, datang-datang Cuma bikin susah saja. Sana pulang ke kota!"

"Ayolah, jangan bicara begitu padaku. Kan aku sangat kangen padamu,"

"Aku tidak peduli dan tidak mau peduli,"

"Aww, Fang, jangan malu-malu. Kau juga rindu padaku kan?"

"Banyaklah kau punya rindu!"

Dan begitulah. Kedua makhluk yang sangat mirip satu sama lain itu saling berargumentasi _like nobody's business_ , sementara Boboiboy dkk masih bengong kayak kambing ompong. Kembali mendapatkan ketenangannya, Boboiboy membuka mulut.

"Uuumm... Anu..." Kata-kata Boboiboy memutuskan debat mereka. Jika saja sekarang dia memegang selang berisi saus tard layaknya Spongebob, maka dia akan menodongkannya pada mereka berdua. _He really lost it now._ "... Mana Fang yang asli?"

"Oh, kau ada disini Boboiboy?" Seperti baru sadar akan kehadiran Boboiboy dan yang lainnya, pemuda itu menoleh. "Akulah Fang yang asli. Dan ini May," Tangan berbalut _fingerless glove_ menunjuk gadis disebelahnya, ekspresinya terlihat berat dan malas.

"Hai! Namaku May, tapi bacanya 'Mei', paham?" Gadis itu memperkenalkan diri. Lagi-lagi kontras dengan orang yang ada di sampingnya. Penuh senyum, keramahan dan keceriaan yang menyejukkan hati. "Aku kakaknya Fang. Salam kenal~ ^o^"

..

To Be Writed Later...

Buaaahhh...! Akhirnya keluar juga ide cerita yang menyumbat otak author selama 2 tahun yang membuat author gak bisa tenang menulis dan terbawa-bawa hingga ke mimpi! *sujud-sujud sambil koprol(?)* Oke, tenang saja, mulut author belum berbusa kok.

Jadi, gimana? Bagus gak? Memang belum masuk ke inti ceritanya sih, tapi berhubung sudah kepanjangan (10 halaman bok!) jadi di sambung ke chapter 2 aja. Untuk masalah pairing pun masih membuat author galau hingga terngigau-ngigau *lebay*. Author sih maunya BoiFang, tapi Author masih dalam status 'Fujoushi in Training' jadi romancenya gak terlihat maupun tersirat. Fic-fic BoiFang yang bertebaran di situs ini telah meracuni author dan memberi ilham kepada author akan jati diri asli yang terpendam dalam diri setiap wanita; Fujoushi *sok melankolis*

*sigh* Paling tidak jangan kasih tau enyak saya di rumah soal ini...

Ehem, Review sangat dinantikan, flame pun diterima. Karena author sangat membutuhkan pendapat mengenai fic ini. _Desperately_...

Baidewei, apa ada yang ketipu dengan Summary, mengira bahwa Fang menjadi perempuan? Hm? _Anyone? No? Okay..._ '-' *awkward* Well, until i updated again... Farewell. *fade away* ...


	2. The Hidden Feeling

**Heya! Inshi-kun desu~ Sebelum ke 'Author's Notes' lebih lanjut... "Author Berpecah Jadi Tiga!"**

 **Inshi: Author sudah berpecah jadi 3!**

 **Raizu: Emang ini benaran perlu?**

 **Kumato: Perlu dong. Kita gak bisa melawak kalo authornya Cuma satu.**

 **Raizu: Alasan macam apa itu? Kita mau ngepost fic, bukan mau ngelawak! Nambah-nambahin halaman aja!**

 **Kumato: Sudahlah, jangan pikirkan hal kecil. Kita kan mau nge-post fanfic.**

 **Raizu: Ya itu yang kubilang!**

 **Inshi: Dah, dah. Tanpa banyak bacot lagi, kami persembahkan 'Deep Inside' Chapter 2! Dan sebagai note, setiap perpindahan 'Point of View' atau PoV, waktu dalam cerita akan mundur sedikit.**

 **Kumato: Juga ada adegan BoiFang di bagian akhir! Bukan fluffy-scene sih, but please bear with it. Kami masih author newbie dengan status ke-fujoushi-an yang sama T^T**

 **Raizu: Well, regardless, Happy Reading guys...!**

* * *

 **Deep Inside** Chapter 2: The Hidden Feeling

Boboiboy milik Animonsta

Genre: Family, Hurt/Comfort, Romance (tpi abal-abal)

Boboiboy x Fang

 **Warning:** ** _OOC (mudah-mudahan gak), Gaje, Alur kecepatan/kelambatan maju-mundur, abal, Bahasa gak nentu, humor gagal (kalo juga ada), author sinting. SHONEN-AI.  
_**

* * *

 **~Boboiboy PoV~**

Aku dan kawan-kawanku menatap dua makhluk yang masih saling berdebat satu sama lain itu. Gadis yang kupikir adalah Fang itu masih tersenyum, meskipun Fang yang asli berkata-kata kasar dan ketus padanya. Jujur, aku sempat terpana oleh senyuman itu. Tapi sayangnya senyum itu bukan dari orang yang kuinginkan.

"Hai! Namaku M-a-y, tapi di baca 'Mei', paham? Aku kakaknya Fang. Salam kenal!" Gadis itu memperkenalkan diri dengan senyum ramah dan nada yang riang. Aku dan kawan-kawanku menatapnya seperti kami sedang melihat keajaiban dunia ke-entahkeberapa.

' _Kakak... Ternyata itu adalah kakaknya Fang,_ ' Aku menatap gadis itu dan Fang bergantian, kali ini memperhatikan dengan seksama. Ternyata mereka memang agak berbeda. Yang membuat kami salah paham adalah warna rambut mereka yang sama dan pakaian mereka. Terlepas dari panjang rambut dan suara mereka yang sudah jelas beda, tubuh Kak May lebih tinggi beberapa senti dari Fang dan wajahnya lebih kecewek-an. Apalagi senyum itu. Sangat berbeda dari Fang.

Tapi... Jika saja, Fang yang tersenyum seperti itu. Pasti dia akan terlihat sangat manis. Tapi, tidak mungkin lebih manis daripada saat dia marah sih... Ekspresinya ketika marah, pandangannya yang hanya tertuju kepadaku ketika mengomel, bibir pink kecil-nya ketika kesal dan rona merahnya ketika aku menggodanya... sama sekali gak nahan. Karena itulah aku selalu menjahilinya.

"Hei, kalian masih pada sadar?"

Sebuah suara lembut membuyarkan pikiranku dan melemparku kembali ke dunia nyata.

 **~Normal PoV~**

Tersadar bahwa dirinya sekarang sedang tertawa sendiri seperti orang gila, Boboiboy segera menggelengkan kepalanya dan bertindak. "Sa-Salam kenal," ucap Boboiboy malu-malu. "Oh, dan, eng... Nama saya Boboiboy. Ini Gopal, Yaya dan Ying,"

Setelah Boboiboy memperkenalkan mereka, Gopal, Yaya dan Ying pun memberi salam juga dengan kikuk dan ragu.

"Hihihi, reaksi kalian lucu sekali. Seperti melihat alien saja," May tertawa kecil melihat sikap mereka.

"Saat melihat alien asli saja reaksi mereka gak sampe segitunya," Fang menambahkan. "Dasar norak," kata-kata ketus itu pun mendapatkan tatapan mematikan dari yang tersinggung.

"Yah... Habis, kami gak pernah liat keluarga Fang sama sekali. Apalagi ternyata Fang yang GARANG itu punya kakak yang AYU, COMEL, MOLEK seperti ini," ucap Gopal menekan kata-kata ber-capslock itu, dengan nada sarkastic tentunya. "Bagaikan pinang dibelah kapak!"

"Yalo! Kami gak nyangka Fang yang KASAR dan _MOODY_ punya kakak yang BAIK dan MENYENANGKAN," tambah Ying frontal, dengan nada yang sama. Kedua bocah itu pun mendapat death-glare dari si pengendali bayangan. Gopal yang memang penakut langsung melompat ke belakang Boboiboy dan Ying hanya membuang muka alias tidak peduli.

"Aww... Kalian bisa saja," ucap May tersenyum kecil. "Tapi aku memang kakaknya Fang, 2 tahun lebih tua darinya. Selama ini aku memang tidak tinggal bersama Fang dan dia tinggal sendiri, jadi wajar saja kalian tidak pernah melihat keluarganya termasuk aku,"

"2 tahun? Bukan kembar?" tanya Yaya bingung sambil melihat Fang dan May bergantian. Yah, itu menjelaskan tinggi badan mereka yang berbeda jauh.

May menggeleng. "Banyak yang bilang begitu, tapi tidak. Oh, mungkin karena pakaian dan gaya rambut ini ya?" May segera memperbaiki poninya yang tadi acak-acakan seperti Fang, melepas kacamata marun itu dan juga jaket Fang. Sekarang rambut panjangnya diikat jadi dua menggunakan sebuah pita putih dengan gaya pigtail, poninya rata dan mengarah ke kiri, hampir menutupi mata kirinya. Dia jadi 2 kali lebih cantik dari sebelumnya.

"Waaah! Cantiknya~" Gopal, Yaya dan Ying tampak kagum, Fang hanya memutar kedua bola matanya dan Boboiboy (tanpa diketahui orang lain) berpikir dalam hati bahwa Fang masih lebih manis.

"Hehehe," May hanya tersenyum malu-malu dengan pujian itu. "Aku akan tinggal bersama Fang disini selama beberapa hari, jadi mohon bantuannya,"

"Eh? Apa kakak tidak sekolah?" tanya Boboiboy heran.

"Aku ikut Home-schooling," jawab May singkat, tanpa disadari siapapun, ada nada kesedihan di dalam kata-katanya.

Fang menatap kakaknya bingung. "Aku baru tahu,"

"Nah, itulah yang kau tak tahu. Dan nanti aku akan sekolah di luar negeri. Masa tahun ajaran baru di sana berbeda, jadi aku tidak sekolah sampai tanggal penerimaan murid baru di sana," jelas May dengan riang, dibalas oleh koor rendah dari rombongan Boboiboy. Nada bicaranya kembali ceria karena Fang bicara padanya. "Nah, untuk mengisi liburan, aku datang ke Pulau Rintis untuk mengunjungi adikku yang manis ini~" tambah May sambil menggaet tangan kanan Fang.

"Ish, apalah kau ni!" Fang langsung menepis gadis itu. "Siapa yang kau sebut manis, hah?!" Terlihat semu kemerahan di wajah Fang. Entah karena malu atau kesal, yang jelas bagi Boboiboy dia jadi sangat imut.

"Oh? Kamu malu, ya? Manisnyaa!" May malah makin gencar memeluk Fang dengan wajah gemas. Boboiboy mengernyitkan keningnya, mungkin iri pengen meluk juga.

"Ggrrrhh..." Kali ini Fang hanya menggeram marah. Apapun yang dikatakannya, May tidak akan menanggapinya serius. Namun anehnya, ternyata yang ini lebih ampuh. May kemudian melepaskan pelukannya dan menjaga jarak.

"Oops, _play time's over, i guess_ ," ucapnya tertawa kecil sambil menjulurkan lidah sedikit, seraya menggaruk belakang kepalanya yang tidak gatal. Sifatnya mengingatkan Gopal, Yaya dan Ying akan Boboiboy Api; _easy-going_ , ceria dan... berkulit tebal. Terlihat dari sifatnya yang tahan banting terhadap sikap ketus Fang. "Berarti saatnya pulang. Lagipula aku harus ganti baju,"

"Eh? Sudah mau pulang? Mampirlah dulu ke Kedai Tok Aba," ajak Gopal sebelum May pergi. "Iya, kan Boboiboy?" Gopal menyikut bahu Boboiboy .

"Eh, Uh.. Ya, betul tuh," ucap Boboiboy singkat di barengi anggukan dan senyum ramah, meskipun dalam pikirannya mencurigai sesuatu yang direncanakan Gopal.

"Kedai Tok Aba?" tanya May memiringkan kepalanya.

"Iya, kedai kakeknya Boboiboy! Kedai yang menyediakan makanan dan minuman dari bahan dasar cokelat yang paliiiinngg enak!" jelas Gopal dengan semangat. Dia masih terus menjelaskan, sementara itu Boboiboy hanya memutar bola matanya.

"Dah mulai dah..." ucapnya pasrah, teringat saat pertama kali bertemu Gopal. "Aku yang punya atok, dia yang semangat jelaskan,"

"Hmm, pasti ada maunya," tambah Yaya dengan tatapan curiga.

"Wah, cokelat? Makanan kesukaanku!" May tampak bersemangat. "Tapi, mungkin besok saja, ya?"

"Halah..." keluh Gopal kecewa. "Ikutlah, kak.."

"Kau kenapa sih, ngotot sekali. Kalo mau pergi, pergilah sendiri," ucap Ying.

" _Dey_! Kalo kita bawa kak May mungkin nanti kita bisa dapat minum gratis!" jawab Gopal tegas, dibalas oleh tatapan nista dari semua orang di situ (kecuali May yang malah tertawa kecil).

"Sudah kuduga," Boboiboy Cuma bisa _facepalm_ melihat tingkah sahabatnya itu.

"Halah kau ni apa-apa pengennya gratisan!" omel Ying cepat tanpa titik maupun koma.

"Eh? Salah _ke_?" tanya Gopal tanpa dosa. Boboiboy dan Yaya kompak geleng-geleng kepala melihat kelakuan sahabat mereka itu.

"Bagaimana kalo begini?" ucap May membuat semua perhatian tertuju padanya. "Besok kalian datanglah ke rumah Fang. Aku punya banyak makanan oleh-oleh dari kota. Nanti bolehlah makan sama-sama,"

"Sekalian saja kita buat pesta kecil-kecilan untuk menyambut kedatangan Kak May," usul Ying menambahkan.

"Wah, ide yang _barnas_! Terbaiklah!" dukung Gopal sambil mengacungkan jempolnya, mengambil gaya khas seseorang. "Boboiboy, nanti kau bawa jugalah sesuatu dari kedai Tok Aba. Mana lengkap makan tanpa Special Ice Chocolate dan Special Hot Chocholate,"

"Okelah, nanti aku bawa," ujar Boboiboy tersenyum puas, dia pun menyukai ide itu. Gopal pun bersorak gembira, karena tau semua makanan di pesta nanti pasti gratis.

"Nah, kalau begitu aku juga akan bawa biskuit buatanku. Biar Kak May bisa merasakan kelezatannya," tambah Yaya riang dengan senyum _innocent_ , menghentikan sorakan gembira kawan-kawannya dan menghentikan BGM ceria adegan itu seperti kaset rusak. Yaya dan May bingung oleh keheningan yang tiba-tiba itu.

" _Ey_? Kenapa mendadak semuanya diam?" tanya May heran.

"Euh.. Tak _pe_ , Tak _pe_ ," ucap Boboiboy, Gopal dan Ying cepat dibarengi keringat dingin. May dan Yaya hanya saling bertukar pandangan melihat reaksi kaku itu.

' _Besok aku akan bawa makanan sebanyak mungkin!_ ' sumpah ketiga bocah itu dalam hati.

"Ya sudahlah. Yang penting, besok kalian datanglah ke rumah kami," kata May.

"Tapi kak, kami gak tau rumah Fang di mana," kata Ying pelan.

"Eh? Kalian sama sekali gak pernah datang ke rumah Fang?" tanya May terkejut, lalu menatap adik laki-lakinya yang dari tadi hanya diam memperhatikan mereka sambil menyilang kedua tangannya.

"Apa?" Fang hanya membuang muka, tak peduli. Tapi tatapan May tak beralih, justru semakin kuat dan tajam. Jika saja matanya bisa mengeluarkan laser mungkin kepala Fang sudah berlubang sekarang. Awalnya Fang masih tidak peduli, tapi lama-lama risih juga. Akhirnya dia menyerah. "Yelah... Besok siang kalian tunggu di Kedai Tok Aba. Nanti aku jemput,"

Semua orang pun bersorak gembira, sementara Fang hanya menghela napas—hampir menyesali keputusannya dengan segera. Pesta... Fang sama sekali tidak menantikannya. Keramaian dan keakraban. _Definitely not his things._

Tapi sudahlah. ' _Paling tidak besok aku tidak akan berduaan saja dengannya di rumah..._ ', pikir Fang sambil berjalan pelan meninggalkan gang itu tanpa di ketahui siapapun. Hampir.

 **~Boboiboy's PoV~**

"Yosh, karena Fang sudah setuju kita bisa buat kehebohan di rumahnya~" Kak—err, siapa ya? Argh, mulai lagi deh sifat pelupaku. Baru beberapa menit yang lalu dia memperkenalkan diri, aku sudah lupa namanya.

"Kak May, boleh tidak saya membawa film? Saya punya film yang lucu di rumah," usul Yaya. Nah, itu dia namanya! Kak May... Hmm, sama seperti nama Fang yang dibaca 'Feng', nama May juga di baca 'Mei'. Sebaiknya kuingat itu.

"Tentu saja. Nanti kita bisa nonton bersama," Kak May langsung setuju. "Sayang juga Fang tidak punya video game di rumahnya, kalau ya kita bisa main bersama,"

"Ah, sayang sekali... Bagaimana dengan permainan papan?" tanya Gopal. "Kalau tidak ada, saya bisa membawanya,"

"Monopoli boleh juga tuh," Ying menambahkan.

Aku hanya tersenyum melihat betapa bersemangatnya Kak May dan teman-temanku. Kak May-lah yang paling senang, membuatnya seperti seumuran dengan kami semua. ' _Home-schooling... kah?_ ', pikirku dalam hati. Mungkin—mungkin saja—sama seperti Fang, Kak May hanya sedikit bergaul dan berinteraksi dengan orang lain. Kurasa aku bisa mengerti alasan rasa antusias Kak May.

Aku pun tidak sabar dengan pesta besok. Tentu saja karena aku bisa ke rumahnya Fang. Mungkin aku bisa mengetahui lebih banyak tentang gadis.. err, lelaki manis yang memenuhi pikiranku sejak lama itu.

Eh, ngomong-ngomong, di mana dia?

Aku menggerakkan kepalaku, mencari keberadaan anak berkacamata itu. Tepat ketika aku menemukannya, aku melihatnya beranjak dari tempat berdiri dan meninggalkan kami tanpa mengatakan sepatah katapun. Wajahnya tampak letih dan... tertekan. Apa Cuma perasaanku?

Baru saja aku ingin memanggilnya, tapi...

"Oke, jadi semua sudah sepakat kan," Kak May menyudahi diskusi singkat kami, mengalihkan perhatianku sesaat. Aku kembali menoleh ke arah Fang, tapi dia sudah menghilang. "Nah, Fang ayo kita pul— Meh, dia sudah pulang duluan," May tampak sedih dan kecewa, sama sepertiku.

"Sejak tadi pagi dia begitu, Kak. Apa Kakak tau apa penyebabnya?" tanya Yaya, ekspresi Kak May berubah gugup.

"Hahaha, pasti karena aku datang secara tiba-tiba hari ini," Kak May tersenyum kecut. "Atau karena aku datang ke sekolahnya? Oh, bisa juga karena aku memakai bajunya tanpa izin?" Kak May benar-benar terlihat bingung.

"Mungkin malah semuanya _kot_ ," ucapku iseng-iseng, memprediksikan Kak May hanya akan tertawa garing ketika mendengarnya. Ternyata tidak.

"Iya juga... Pasti semua itu," Sekilas, hanya untuk waktu yang sangat singkat, Kak May tersenyum—tapi senyum itu tampak sedih dan redup. Detik berikutnya ekpresi itu segera menghilang, bertukar menjadi senyum cerianya. "Ah, nanti jika aku pulang dengan membawa donat lobak merah kesukaan dia pasti akan memaafkanku," ucapnya optimis, dibalas oleh anggukan setuju penuh keyakinan dariku, Gopal, Yaya dan Ying. Keputusan yang sangat tepat, kak.

Fang dan donat lobak merah. Sekesal apapun Fang, jika diberi donat lobak merah pasti bakal langsung baikan. Sekeras apapun dia, dengan benda bulat berlubang ajaib yang sangat disukainya itu akan membuatnya luluh dan mengalah dalam sekejap. Bahkan bisa membuatnya jadi OOC. Dan itu adalah pemandangan yang sangat menarik.

"Baiklah, sebaiknya kita pulang. Sudah mau hujan nih," kataku pelan sambil menatap langit yang menggelap karena awan mendung dan gerimis mulai turun. Kulirik Jam Kuasa yang juga punya fungsi sebagai jam biasa, jam 04.00 PM.

"Kalau begitu sampai jumpa besok,"

Kami pun membubarkan diri dan pulang ke rumah masing-masing. Yah, kalau aku sih perginya ke Kedai Tok Aba. Dingin begini, enaknya minum Special Hot Chocolate. Tak sabar, aku pun mempercepat langkah kakiku dan tak terasa aku sudah sampai di taman.

Hujan tiba-tiba turun dengan derasnya. Ugh, jadi ini yang dinamakan hujan lokal? Meski sudah berada taman, Kedai Tok Aba masih agak jauh. Mungkin jika aku memekai Gerakan Kilat akan lebih cepat. Tapi menggunakan kekuatan petir di bawah gerimis deras ini? Bukan ide yang bagus. Lebih baik aku bergerak lebih cepat, atau berteduh.

Langkahku terhenti ketika melihat sosok berkacamata yang amat kukenali sedang duduk di sebuah pondok taman.

 **~Fang's PoV~**

"Hujan menyebalkan..." sungutku kesal. Tapi, sekesal-kesalnya, ini salahku juga. Aku terlalu sibuk dengan pikiranku sendiri hingga tidak sadar aku berjalan ke arah taman dan, yang lebih parah, tidak sadar bahwa sedang kehujanan. Sekarang aku kebasahan dan kedinginan. Rumahku terlalu jauh dari sini. Jika menerobos, bisa-bisa aku sakit. Sama sekali bukan ide yang bagus. Aku tidak ingin dirawat olehnya di rumah seharian.

Tak ada yang bisa kulakukan selain menunggu dan berharap hujan cepat berhenti.

Duduk sambil bersandar di tiang pondok persegi itu, aku mengenakan jaket marun milikku untuk menghalau angin hujan membuatku semakin kedinginan. Seharian ini aku sial sekali. Pertama, dia datang tiba-tiba dan melakukan hal gila seperti datang ke sekolah dan memakai pakaianku, aku mengejarnya kemana-mana dan dia malah bertemu Boboiboy dan yang lainnya lalu seenaknya merencanakan pesta di rumahku.

Ugh, memikirkannya saja sudah bikin sakit kepala, sungguh. Aku capek, secara fisik dan mental. Kalau aku menutup mata sekarang, pasti aku akan ter... ti... dur...

..

 _"_ _Oh, May! Lagi-lagi dapat nilai sempurna, ya? Kau sangat pintar!"_

 _"_ _Fang, seharusnya kau meniru kakakmu,"_

 _"_ _Dia jenius,kuat, dan berbakat,"_

 _"_ _Kenapa kau tidak bisa sehebat dia?"_

 _"_ _Kau anak Ayah dan Ibu kan?!"_

 _"_ _Fang!"_

 **~Normal PoV~**

"Fang!"

Fang membuka matanya dengan cepat, tersentak oleh panggilan dari suara yang terdengar familiar itu. Manik hitam itu bertemu manik hazel, yang jaraknya hanya terpaut 15 cm dari wajahnya. Terkejut karena kedekatan yang kentara itu, Fang refleks menggerakkan kepalanya ke belakang dengan cepat dan...

JEDUGH!

Kepalanya dengan sukses membentur tiang pondok.

"He-Hei, kau tidak apa-apa?" tanya Boboiboy, pemilik manik hazel itu, dengan wajah khawatir. Fang masih meringis sambil mengelus kepalanya.

"Yeah, sebelum kau datang mengejutkanku..." sungut Fang sambil menundukkan kepalanya, berusaha menutupi wajahnya yang entah kenapa memanas. Jantungnya juga berdegup kencang. Padahal kepalanya tidak terlalu sakit.

"Ma-Maaf, aku memang mau mengejutkanmu. Tapi gak nyangka kau akan bereaksi sampe segitunya," Boboiboy masih agak panik, takut-takut Fang mendadak gegar otak karena kejahilannya.

"Siapa pun bakal kaget kalau kau gituin," Tanpa sepengetahuan Boboiboy, di balik suaranya yang ketus dan sinis, Fang masih mencoba menenangkan diri. ' _Sial kau Boboiboy, kenapa dia tenang-tenang saja? Wajahnya tadi sangat dekat denganku! Apa dia tidak tahu apa yang disebut 'personal space'? Dan, oh demi lobak merah, berhenti berdetak jantungku!_ ' Yep, Boboiboy juga tidak tahu pikiran yang berkecamuk dalam hati Fang saat itu.

"Uuh, Fang? Kau tidak pingsan, kan?" Kini Boboiboy mulai takut.

"Aku tidak apa-apa," Setelah akhirnya merasa tenang, Fang mengangkat wajahnya lalu menatap Boboiboy. "Terima kasih sudah melengkapi hariku dengan penderitaan, Boboiboy," ucapnya dengan dengan senyum sinis, dan nada sarkastik tentunya.

"Ayolah, aku sudah minta maaf kan," Boboiboy pun duduk di samping Fang. "Lagipula, sepertinya tadi kau bermimpi buruk,"

' _Mimpi..._ ' Yeah, Fang tadi memang bermimpi buruk. Mimpi yang sudah lama tidak dialaminya. Perasaan tidak mengenakkan itu kembali muncul. "Sudah biasa. Bukan hal baru," balas Fang mengalihkan tatapannya ke arah lain. Nada bicaranya terdengar tenang seperti biasa, tapi matanya menunjukkan emosi yang lain dan Boboiboy bisa melihatnya; kesedihan, kegelisahan, tekanan... dan ketidakpastian.

"Benar kah? Karena kulihat kau begitu menderita tadi. Jadi kupikir aku harus membangunkanmu saat itu juga," kata Boboiboy hati-hati. Ada jeda yang cukup lama sampai anak bertopi dinosaurus itu melanjutkan kalimatnya, "Tentang masalah yang mengganggumu seharian ini, ya?" tanya Boboiboy, diam-diam dengan nada berharap.

"Hmph, bukan Cuma akhir-akhir ini tapi juga sudah lama. Dan sumber masalah itu datang hari ini," jawab Fang datar, sebelum anak berkacamata itu sadar akan kalimatnya.' _Ugh! Kenapa aku memberitahunya?!_ '

"Maksudmu Kak May?" Boboiboy bertanya lagi. Kali ini berusaha melihat raut wajah Fang. Tapi Fang tidak merespon, tidak ingin melanjutkan topik ini. "Kurasa dia kakak yang baik. Dia memang melakukan sesuatu yang tidak terduga, tapi menurutku dia adalah kakak yang ideal dan perhatian,"

Fang mendecak mendengar kata-kata Boboiboy, tiba-tiba merasa kesal. "Yeah, 'menurutmu'," balas Fang dengan sinis.

Boboiboy mengangkat sebelah alisnya. ' _Kenapa Fang jadi kesal?_ ', pikir Boboiboy heran. "Kau tidak akur dengannya?"

"Sudahlah, jangan bahas soal dia,"

"Fang, kenapa kau jadi marah?"

"Aku tidak marah!"

"Kau cemburu ya karena aku membicarakan Kak May?"

"Kenapa aku harus cemburu pada kakakku sendiri?!"

"Entah. Mungkin kau malah cemburu padaku?"

"H-Hah?! Untuk apa?!"

"Jadi, kenapa kau marah?"

"Sudah kubilang aku tidak marah!"

"Benarkah? Wajahmu tidak sesuai tuh,"

"Wajahku memang sudah begini sejak dulu! Ada masalah?"

"Tidak kok, menurutku kau malah makin manis. Makanya aku suka,"

"Ugh! Kau ini memang..." Kata-kata Fang terputus.

Boboiboy menutup mulutnya sendiri, baru tersadar dengan apa yang barusan dia katakan. Fang bengong dengan tatapan tidak percaya.

' _Apa yang barusan kukatakan?!_ '

' _Apa yang barusan dia katakan?!_ '

Dalam deru air hujan, mereka menjerit dalam hati.

~('~')~

TBC bok!

~('~')~

 **Bonus!**

Boboiboy terdiam dengan pemandangan di depannya. Fang sedang tertidur di pondok taman, duduk di bangku panjang itu sambil menyandarkan kepalanya di tiang pondok. Wajahnya yang tampak pulas terbuai dalam tidurnya, dadanya yang naik-turun secara teratur dan perlahan juga bibirnya yang sedikit terbuka. Sangat... _defenseless!_

' _Ugh...! Ini adalah posisi yang mudah diserang!_ ' Boboiboy maju satu langkah mendekati Fang. ' _Tapi, yang benar saja! Masa' pas dia tidur?_ ' Boboiboy mundur satu langkah, ragu akan keputusan dan niat bejatnya. ' _Tapi mungkin kesempatanku Cuma saat ini saja!_ ' Boboiboy maju lagi. ' _Tapi, tapi! Rasanya gak bermoral sekali!_ ' Boboiboy kembali mundur. ' _Tapi, tapi, tapi! Kalo gak sekarang, mungkin aku gak akan punya kesempatan lain! Aaargh! Aku harus bagaimana?!_ ' Terjadi perang batin dalam pikiran Boboiboy.

Setelah beberapa kali maju-mundur, dengan mantap, Boboiboy mendekati Fang yang masih tertidur pulas. Di depan anak berkacamata itu, Boboiboy perlahan membungkuk dan mendekatkan wajahnya dengan wajah Fang. Boboiboy bisa melihat wajah polos nan lugu itu versi HD plus plus, karena wajah mereka kini sangat dekat. Jantung Boboiboy berdetak kencang bagaikan habis sprint entah-berapa-ratus-kilometer.

Dalam jarak sedekat itu, Boboiboy bisa mencium aroma maskulin Fang yang bisa membuatnya ketagihan. Mengusap rambut Fang, Boboiboy bisa merasakan panas tubuh Fang dan setiap helaian rambut basah yang melewati jemarinya. Tangan yang sama perlahan menuju dagu mungil Fang dan mengangkat wajah oriental itu. Napas hangat yang keluar dari mulutnya yang sedikit terbuka itu, Boboiboy juga bisa merasakannya. Dan sekarang dia tidak sabar untuk mencicipi bibir lembut yang pasti belum pernah terjamah oleh siapapun itu.

Perlahan namun pasti, Boboiboy menipiskan jarak di antara bibir mereka. Dan...

"Mmmmhhh..."

Terdengar desahan pelan. Boboiboy mengerjap. Dia belum menciumnya, tapi Fang sudah mendesah. Boboiboy memperhatika Fang yang kini terusik dalam tidurnya, mulai panik dan segera menjauh sebelum Fang terbangun dan menghajarnya karena mau mencoba hal aneh. Tapi Fang ternyata belum bangun, melainkan sedang bermimpi buruk. Wajahnya tampak gelisah dan ketakutan.

"Fang?" Boboiboy kembali mendekati Fang dengan wajah panik. "Fang!"

* * *

 **Raizu: What a half-assed ending... *sweatdrop***

 **Inshi: Mau gimana lagi, dah 10 halaman.**

 **Raizu: Seharusnya kau menambahkan genre 'romance'.**

 **Inshi: Romance yang abal-abal, gak bisa disebut romance. Jangan sok hebat.**

 **Kumato: Perjalanan cinta mereka sangat lambat...**

 **Inshi: Perlahan namun pasti, progress hubungan mereka akan maju berbanding lurus dengan skill kita.**

 **Kumato: Dan kenapa adegan Boboiboy mau mencium Fang malah dijadikan bonus?**

 **Inshi: Well, because we're lame.**

 **Kumato &Raizu: WOI!**

 **Inshi: Dah, dah, ayo kita balas dulu review yang ada!**

~('~')~

 **Charllotte-chan**

Kumato: Kalo gitu ayo kita berjuang bersama sebagai sesama pengguna nama 'author'. Hidup Persatuan Sesama Pengguna Nama Author Seluruh Indonesia! Hidup! (dum dum dum) Hidup! (dum, dum, dum)

Raizu: Kau ini kenapa sih? Buang tabiat kah? *sweatdrop*

Inshi: Eniwei, thanks for the support! ^3^

 **Orangeyellow-chan**

Inshi: Thanks! Iya, pairing utamanya adalah BoiFang. Kalau pairing yang lain masih dipikirkan.

Kumato: Bisa ada Boboiboy x May... Incest juga ada _kot_. Kalau ada saran, silahkan hubungi nomor dibawah ini *nunjuk ke bawah*

Raizu: Ini bukan _show_!

 **ArdhanaChan**

Raizu: Begitulah, tapi masih newbie...

Inshi: Jawabanmu terlalu datar, Raizu. Abaikan dia ArhanaChan, dia lagi lavar karena puasa.

Kumato: Baidewei, author memang baru akhir-akhir ini jadi fujoushi. Itu pun karena baca fanfic BoiFang XD

Inshi: Makanya skillnya belum mumpuni untuk bikin adegan-adegan berbahaya , dan masih belum siap buat liat pairing yang lain. Author akan tetap konsisten dengan pairing ini!

Kumato: Dan dengan ini, kami memenuhi harapanmu, kan? ;)

Inshi: Oh, menjawab pertanyaanmu, Fang dan May bukan kembar lho. Warna rambutnya saja yang sama.

Kumato&Inshi: Anyway, Thank you for your support!

 **DesyNAP**

Inshi: Haha, akhirnya muncul juga korban dari ke-njilimet-an bahasa author.

Kumato: Yang sama antara Fang dan May hanya warna rambut mereka. Makanya Boboiboy dkk salah paham.

Raizu: Maaf karena dah bikin pusing. Thanks for the support, and please keep supporting from now on!

 **Rani**

Inshi: Tentu saja! Dengan dukungan reader melalui review, kami akan terus berjuang, berkorban jiwa dan raga, keringat, darah dan air mata untuk melanjutkan fic ini! Demi masa depan bangsa dan negara! Hidup Indonesia!

Raizu: Woi, kau sudah lepas dari topik!

Kumato: Intinya, semakin banyak review, semakin semangat buat update. So please, keep supporting us! :)

~('~')~

 **Inshi: That's all! More review, more pages will updated and it'll be a lot faster!**

 **Raizu: Kasih banyak komentar dan kritik tentang fic ini, bikin author sadar kalo fic ini masih abal-abal dan harus diperbaiki.** ** _Flame_** **aja sampe puas.**

 **Kumato: Oi, Raizu, ntar author nangis kalo di-** ** _flame_** **berlebihan. Yang penting harus membangun. Tonikaku, lihat icon 'Review' dibawah? Hit it and review with your heart content! We'll waiting~ ^o^**

 **Inshi &Kumato&Raizu: Thank you for all the review! You guys are the BEST~ *thumb up***


	3. The Party

**Inshi: Wohooo! We're back! And, fast! *tebar kembang 7 rupa***

 **Raizu: Yeah, gak nyangka bakalan nambah chapter secepat ini.**

 **Kumato: Those are skills, man!**

 **Inshi: Dah, dah. Tanpa banyak bacot lagi... We pesent you, Chapter 3!**

 **Kumato: Happy Reading~!**

* * *

 **Deep Inside** Chapter 3: The Party

Boboiboy milik Animonsta

Genre: Family, Hurt/Comfort, Romance (tapi abal-abal)

Boboiboy x Fang

 **Warning: OOC (mudah-mudahan gak), gaje, alur kecepatan/kelambatan maju-mundur, abal, bahasa gak nentu, humor gagal (kalo juga ada), author(s) sinting.  
Sho-AI menjurus YAOI  
(if you don't like it, back off)**

* * *

' _Apa yang barusan kukatakan?!_ ' jerit Boboiboy dalam hati. ' _Ini jelas bukan saat yang tepat! Bagaimana bisa keceplosan sih!_ ' Boboiboy mengutuk dirinya sendiri. Meski begitu, dia tidak menunjukkan kepanikannya. Tapi, apa yang harus dilakukannya?

Situasi canggung itu memenuhi atmosfir. Boboiboy yang tidak tahu harus apa hanya menatap Fang, menunggu reaksinya. Fang sendiri justru terlihat bingung dan menatap Boboiboy dengan tidak percaya.

Hanya suara hujan yang terdengar untuk beberapa menit. Sampai seseorang akhirnya memecahkan keheningan itu.

"... Hahaha," Boboiboy mendengar sebuah tawa hambar keluar dari mulut Fang. "Leluconmu sangat garing hingga membuatku tertawa, Boboiboy," ucap Fang dengan tatapan mengejek.

Boboiboy terdiam.

"Kupikir kau Cuma payah dalam matematika, tapi ternyata humormu juga buruk. Pantaslah aku lebih populer darimu," Fang tersenyum sinis sambil kembali menyandarkan bahunya ke kursi panjang. "Kau menyukaiku? Hah, nanti fans-fansmu pada nangis di balik rerumputan,"  
(I&K: "Anoo... Fang, kalo kami sih malah bersuka cita! :3" R: "Diamlah!")

Boboiboy tidak bisa menyembunyikan rasa terkejutnya. Tak disangka ternyata Fang, meskipun dengan penampilannya yang serius dan teliti juga pintar, tidak begitu peka dan tidak sadar dengan situasi tadi. Yah, kebanyakan orang jika dihadapkan dengan situasi tadi pasti bakal merespon begitu. Tapi, ini Fang! Fang yang _cool_ itu! Boboiboy seperti sedang melihat sisi lainnya.

Tapi... bukannya ini malah bagus?

Boboiboy akhirnya tertawa kecil. "Hehehe, gak lucu, ya?"

"Hmph, lelucon paling buruk yang pernah kudengar," komentar Fang masih dengan nada mengejek sembari beranjak dari tempat duduknya.

"Lho? Mau ke mana?" tanya Boboiboy.

"Pulanglah. Apa lagi?" jawab Fang tanpa menoleh, kemudian berjalan meninggalkan pondok.

Boboiboy memandang sekelilingnya. Ternyata hujan sudah berhenti, meski dengan awan mendung masih menggantung di langit. Boboiboy pun akhirnya memutuskan untuk pergi juga.

' _Fang Cuma menanggapnya lelucon... Seharusnya aku lega,_ ' Kata-kata itu menggema di kepala Boboiboy selagi ia berjalan menjauhi pondok. ' _Aku cukup mengiyakan dan ikutan tertawa garing... kan? Dengan itu, kami akan melupakan ini dan menganggapnya tidak pernah terjadi,_ ' Pikirannya jadi tenang karena situasi kikuk itu sudah berakhir, tapi ada suatu yang janggal. Ada sesuatu yang bergejolak dalam tubuhnya... Emosi yang lain.

Dan tanpa disadari si anak bertopi dinosaurus, anak berkacamata itu meninggalkan taman dengan rona merah di wajahnya.

~('~')~

May duduk di sofa dengan tidak tenang. TV yang sengaja dinyalakannya tidak diperhatikan. Masakan yang dimasaknya beberapa menit yang lalu tidak disentuhnya sama sekali, tertata dengan rapi di atas meja makan. Sesekali ia berdiri dan mondar-mandir sejenak, lalu kembali duduk sembari melihat jam. Begitu juga kali ini.

"Jam setengah 6. Kenapa dia belum pulang?" desis May dengan cemas. Apalagi tadi sempat hujan meski sebentar. "Aaah! Jangan-jangan dia kehujanan di suatu tempat? Atau jangan-jangan diculik saat sedang berteduh? Atau dengan wajahnya yang manis, dan tubuhnya yang mungil... terlihat seksi karena sedang kebasahan... diganggu oleh orang mesum..." Imajinasi May makin meliar.  
(R: "Aku jadi bingung siapa yang mesum... -_-")

KREK

Begitu mendengar suara deritan pintu, May langsung meluncur ke teras, tak lupa membawa handuk yang memang sudah disiapkannya. Menarik napas lega, May memberikan handuk itu pada Fang yang, seperti dugaannya, basah karena kehujanan.

"Dari mana saja kau? Kenapa baru sampai sekarang? Apa terjadi sesuatu di jalan?" tanya May bertubi-tubi masih dengan nada cemas. Fang memang sudah sampai di rumah, tapi apa yang terjadi di jalan masih tanda tanya baginya. Dia harus memastikan adiknya yang _comel_ itu baik-baik saja.

"Berisik. Bukan urusanmu," 3 pertanyaan hanya dijawab dengan 3 kata ketus. Fang memakai handuk yang diberikan May untuk mengeringkan rambutnya, sambil bergegas ke kamar mandi. 20 menit kemudian, Fang keluar dari kamar mandi dengan piyama lavender gelapnya.

"... Kau sudah menyiapkan air panas dan pakaianku di kamar mandi?" Mengerjapkan matanya, Fang menatap May yang duduk di sofa entah kenapa dengan wajah merah.

"Eh? Oh, iya. Kakak sudah menyiapkannya supaya kamu gak membasahi lantai kamarmu," jawab May. "Oh, tidak usah berterima kasih, sudah menjadi tugas seorang kakak untuk mengurus adiknya," sambung May bangga.

"Bukan itu! Berarti kau masuk kemarku dan seenaknya membuka lemari pakaianku... lagi!" bentak Fang kesal.

"Eh.. Uhh, hehehehe..." May Cuma bisa nyengir kuda dan menggaruk belakang kepalanya yang tidak gatal. Memang ini sudah kali kedua dia membongkar lemari Fang, setelah sebelumnya mengambil pakaiannya agar Shasa mau mendekatinya.

Fang hanya berdecak, lalu segera masuk ke kamarnya sebelum May menghentikannya.

"Tunggu, Fang,! Kau tidak mau makan malam? Kakak sudah masak," kata May mencoba mencegat Fang. Tapi gerakan Fang lebih cepat dan dia sudah membanting pintu kamarnya.

"Tidak perlu," jawab Fang pendek dari dalam kamarnya.

"Ayolah, kakak sudah capek-capek masak. Makanan itu terlalu banyak untuk kakak sendirian,"

"Aku tidak peduli,"

May menatap pintu yang kini tertutup rapat itu. Sepertinya tidak ada pilihan lain...

"Fang, dessert-nya donat lobak merah lho," bisik May di depan pintu.

KREK

Pintu kamar itu langsung terbuka seketika, dan Fang muncul dari kegelapan kamarnya. May tersenyum penuh kemenangan.

"Apa liat-liat? Ayo makan,"' ucap Fang ketus tanpa menatap kakaknya. Meskipun begitu, May tau adik kecilnya itu udah lapar akan donat kesukaannya itu.

"Iya, iya," May menahan tawa melihat sikap adiknya yang terus terang dan sangat menggemaskan. ' _Imutnya... \\(w\\)!_ '

..

Fang memakan makanan di hadapannya dengan tidak berselera. Yang dia inginkan adalah donat lobak merah. Tapi May menyembunyikannya dan bilang bahwa tidak ada dessert jika belum makan. Jadi sekarang dia terpaksa ikutan makan di meja makan bersama kakaknya.

"Ufufu... Kapan terakhir kali kita makan bersama di meja makan begini, ya?" tanya May dengan senyum di wajahnya. Jelas sekali dia merasa senang karena berhasil membujuk adiknya untuk makan bersamanya, meski adiknya terang-terangan tidak menyukainya.

"Entah. Aku tidak mau ingat," jawab Fang pendek.

"Bagaimana masakanku, Fang? Enak tidak?"

"Setidaknya ini bisa dimakan,"

"Err.. Bagaimana harimu?"

"Hancur, melelahkan, menyebalkan. Berkat kedatanganmu,"

"Setidaknya tidak bisa lebih buruk kan?"

"Ya, karena besok yang terburuk,"

"..."

"..."

"..."

May tidak mengatakan apa-apa lagi. Sekarang hanya menatap Fang dengan tatapan sedih dan tidak bersemangat. Fang mendecak, risih dengan tatapan itu.

"... Apa? Kalau sudah selesai, aku akan ambil donat lobak merahnya," Fang pun beranjak dari tempat duduknya. Dia tidak tahan dengan tatapan itu.

"... Fang," desis May dengan nada lirih, menghentikan langkah Fang. "Kau masih membenciku?" tanya May dengan suara parau.

Fang menoleh, menatap kakaknya dengan dingin. "Bukankah jawabannya jelas?" desis Fang dengan datar, namun terdengar tajam. "Setelah apa yang kau lakukan padaku..."

"Tapi Fang... Kakak menyesali semua itu,"

"Oh, ya?" Fang tidak menggubris nada bersalah May, menyilangkan kedua tangannya dan memberi tatapan sinis yang seakan berkata, ' _Kau pikir itu berguna sekarang?_ '

"Itu semua memang salah kakak... Kakak membuatmu melewati hari-hari seperti neraka itu. Ayah dan Ibu memang keras, tapi..."

"Kalau begitu, untuk apa kau datang kemari? Mau membawaku kembali ke dalam neraka itu?" potong Fang cepat. Tidak perlu kakaknya untuk mengingatkannya tentang masa lalunya itu. Semua itu masih segar di ingatannya. Dan akan selalu menghantuinya.

May tersenyum lemah. "Kakak sudah bilang kakak hanya ingin mengunjungimu, kan?"

"Heh, belum mau mengaku juga," dengus Fang. "Kau bilang tadi akan sekolah di luar negeri kan. Tidak mungkin mereka membolehkan kau pergi tanpa ada yang menggantikan!"

May hanya terdiam, ragu dengan apa yang akan dikatakannya. ' _Apa yang harus kukatakan? Haruskah aku memberitahunya sekarang?_ ' May masih bimbang.

Tanpa menunggu jawaban, Fang berjalan pelan menuju kamarnya. "Aku membencimu," desis Fang pelan nyaris tak terdengar, meninggalkan May sendirian dan menutup pintu kamarnya.

"Fang..."

('-')

Keesokan harinya, Tok Aba's Kokotiam.

Awan mendung masih menggantung di langit, sama seperti kemarin. Angin berhembus sesekali, membawa hawa dingin bersamanya. Namun semua itu tidak menyusutkan semangat ketiga anak yang berkumpul di Kedai Tok Aba.

Gopal, Yaya dan Ting duduk di kursi _counter_ sementara Boboiboy menyelesaikan tugasnya menutup kedai karena diperkirakan hujan akan datang bersama angin kencang. Tok Aba sedang pergi mengantar pesanan sekaligus bertemu kawan lama. Sementara Ochobot...

"Ochobot, bungkuskan Special Hot Chocolate! Lalu _chocolate cake_ , coklat bergambar Boboiboy, _cekedit_ cokelat, trus..." Gopal masih terus memesan, Ochobot yang bertugas menyiapkan pesanan kalang kabut membuat dan membungkusnya.

"Oi, Gopal. Sudah cukuplah tu, pesan banyak sekali," kata Yaya begitu menyadari pesanan Gopal yang segunung.

"Iya, nanti kalau gak kemakan gimana? Bukannya Kak May sudah nyiapin makanan di sana? Lagipula, emang kamu punya uang buat bayar semua itu? Hutangmu kan banyak," Ying dengan cepat membombardir anak keturunan india itu.

"Kau sendiri, banyak tanya," sengir Gopal pelan.

"Apa kau bilang?"

"Eh, bukan apa-apa. Aku punya uang untuk bayar ini kok. Tenang saja," balas Gopal cepat sebelum Ying melancarkan jurus '1000 Tendangan Laju'-nya. "Ngomong-ngomong, Fang mana sih? Aku sudah tidak sabar untuk bertemu Kak May,"

"Yah, Fang bilang dia akan menjemput kita siang hari. Ini kan masih jam 10," kata Yaya sambil melihat Jam Kuasanya. "Semoga dia datang sebelum hujan,"

"Aku harap juga begitu. Aku sudah membawa monopoli untuk kita mainkan nanti bersama Kak May," kata Ying, menunjukkan permainan papan itu dengan senyum lebar.

"Kak May tu baik hati, ya. Rasanya sia-sia dia jadi kakaknya Fang," lanjut Gopal sambil bertopang dagu.

"Selain itu juga murah senyum, ramah, baik dan sopan," Ying menambahkan sambil menyeruput Special Hot Chocolate pesanannya. "Beda sekali sama Fang,"

"Tapi, terlepas dari itu semua, Fang kelihatannya tidak begitu menyukai kakaknya," ucap Yaya pelan, dengan nada keraguan dalam kalimatnya. Mendengar itu, Boboiboy langsung menoleh ke arah Yaya. Dengan segera ia menggantung gelas terakhir di rak dan bergabung dengan teman-temannya dalam diskusi itu.

"Menurutmu begitu? Bagiku sih normal. Dia kan memang ketus sama semua orang," balas Ying sambil mengangkat bahu.

"Hmm... Berarti Cuma perasaanku saja ya?" Yaya memiringkan kepalanya, masih agak ragu.

"Tentu saja. Mana mungkin ada adik yang membenci kakak yang sangat sayang dan perhatian begitu," ucap Gopal dengan yakin. "Kalo emang si Fang itu gak mau, berikan saja padaku,"

"Kalau begitu, ambil saja dia,"

Gopal yang asyik minum langsung menyemburkan minumannya (dan untungnya Ochobot dengan sigap menghindar) ketika mendengar suara ketus itu. Yaya, Ying dan Boboiboy pun terkejut melihat Fang sudah berdiri di belakang Gopal.

"F-Fang? Dari mana kau datang?" tanya Boboiboy spontan.

"Dari jalan sana, lah. Mana lagi?" jawab Fang sinis lalu duduk di kursi kedai dengan santai. "Ochobot, Special Hot Chocolate satu,"

"Siap, Bos," Ochobot langsung menyiapkan pesanan Fang.

"Haiya, kau ni. Muncul tiba-tiba seperti hantu saja!" kata Ying menatap Fang gemas. Fang hanya memutar bola matanya.

"Tak macam hantu pun.. Tadi aku lihat Fang jalan ke arah sini," sahut Ochobot sambil menuang cairan coklat dari satu cangkir ke cangkir lainnya.

"Ooh.. Kau lihat ya? Kenapa tidak beritahu kami?" dengus Boboiboy.

"Eh, emang kenapa?" Ochobot malah bertanya balik, sambil menyemprotkan cream di minuman pesanan Fang.

"Boboiboy, kau lupa ya kalo Ochobot tu gak peka," kata Yaya langsung mengingatkan Boboiboy betapa polosnya Bola Kuasa di hadapannya itu. Sementara Ochobot hanya memasang ekpresi tanpa dosa lalu menyajikan pesanan Fang.

"Ini dia, Special Hot Chocolate Tok Aba,"

"Terima kasih, Ochobot," ucap Fang tulus. Lalu meminum pesanannya dengan tenang seperti tidak terjadi apa-apa.

"Ehm... Fang," panggil Gopal pelan, dibalas oleh lirikan bisu oleh Fang. "Soal tadi, aku hanya bercanda. Jangan dimasukkan hati ya," sambungnya dengan senyum gugup.

Fang hanya mengangkat bahunya. "Oh, sayang sekali," jawabnya pendek.

"Eh? Kau tidak marah?" tanya Gopal, setengah senang setengah kaget.

"Apa aku kelihatan marah?" Fang tak menoleh dan masih konsen meminum Special Hot Chocolatenya.

"Uuh, tidak sih," Gopal hanya garuk-garuk kepala, dengan tatapan bingung.

Mood Fang lagi baik?

Itulah yang ada dipikiran Gopal, Yaya dan Ying. Tapi bagi Boboiboy, Fang hanya sedang memikirkan sesuatu sama seperti kemarin. Boboiboy memperhatikan Fang dengan seksama, sementara si purplette yang meminum pesanan dengan pandangan kosong.

Boboiboy tau Fang tidak menyukai kedatangan kakaknya dan bisa melihat emosi yang berusaha disembunyikan Fang di hadapannya dan teman-temannya setiap kali Fang menghadapi kakaknya, tapi dia tidak mengetahui apa alasannya. Dia ingin tahu agar bisa membantu Fang menghadapi apapun yang sedang membebaninya saat ini. Tapi Fang terlalu tertutup mengenai itu. Bagaimana dia bisa membuat Fang terbuka padanya? Bagaimana dia bisa menanyakan pertanyaan sensitif seperti...

"Fang, kudengar dari Boboiboy kakakmu datang ya?" tanya Ochobot dengan polos dan antusias. Fang sedikit, hampir tidak terlihat, tersentak. Boboiboy terkejut mendengar pertanyaan itu, yakin itu hanya akan memperkeruh suasana meskipun penasaran dengan jawabn Fang.

' _Fang biasanya bersikap lunak pada Ochobot. Mungkin dia akan lebih terbuka jika Ochobot yang tanya_ ,' pikir Boboiboy optimis, menatap Fang yang masih terdiam. Gopal, Yaya dan Ying yang berpikir begitu juga menunggu reaksi dari anak berkacamata itu.

"Sayangnya, kudengar dari Boboiboy juga kau tidak begitu akur dengannya ya?" tanya Ochobot lagi, masih tidak menyadari betapa canggungnya suasana sekarang (satu hal yang disyukuri Boboiboy).

Fang mengirimi Boboiboy tatapan tajam, yang dibalas dengan senyum canggung, sebelum menjawab dengan malas. "... Ya, begitulah," jawab Fang singkat, terdengar sedikit berat.

"Hee... Kenapa begitu? Padahal dari yang kudengar Gopal dan yang lainnya dia kakak yang baik," Ochobot masih dengan tidak pekanya bertanya lebih dalam.

Kali ini Fang meletakkan cangkir minumannya dengan kasar, meski tidak cukup untuk memecahkannya namun menimbulkan suara yang lumayan keras. "Aku tidak mau membahasnya," jawab Fang dengan suara parau. Tangannya meronggoh saku celananya dan mengeluarkan beberapa ringgit untuk membayar minumannya. "Kau—Kalian, tidak tahu apa-apa,"

Setelah mengucapkan kata-kata itu, Fang pergi meninggalkan kedai.

"Eh? Fang!" panggil Ochobot bingung, tidak mengerti apa maksud Fang. Boboiboy segera menepuk pundak... err, kepala Ochobot, menahan robotnya itu untuk mengejar Fang.

"Tak apa. Biar kami yang urus dia. Kau jaga saja kedai sampai Tok Aba datang," kata Boboiboy pelan lalu menyusul Fang sebelum dia pergi terlalu jauh, diikuti oleh teman-temannya yang berekspresi sama seperti Ochobot; bingung dan tidak tahu apa-apa.

~('-')~

Rombongan Boboiboy mengikuti Fang yang berjalan tak jauh di depan mereka. Perjalanan mereka begitu sunyi, mungkin masih terbawa suasana canggung tadi. Tak ada seorang pun yang bicara sampai Gopal berbisik pada Boboiboy.

"Hei, kenapa dengan Fang tu? Hari ini aneh sekali!" ucap Gopal pelan.

"Dia bahkan lebih aneh dari yang kemarin," tambah Yaya juga berbisik, berusaha bicara sepelan mungkin saat melanjutkan, "Dan sepertinya benar, dia tidak akur sama kakaknya,"

"Aku sudah tau soal itu dari kemarin," kata Boboiboy ala kadarnya, tidak menjawab saat ditanya bagaimana bisa tau. Dia tidak mungkin menceritakan kejadian kemarin. Boboiboy menghela napas, bingung harus ngapain. Terlalu canggung untuk bertanya sekarang.

"Mungkin kita harus tanya pada Kak May. Mungkin dia akan beritahu kita," usul Ying. Tentu saja, May pasti sadar bahwa Fang tidak menyukainya dan pasti tau juga alasannya. Usul itu pun langsung disetujui oleh Boboiboy.

Tak sampai 5 menit, akhirnya mereka sampai di sebuah rumah berpagar beton tanpa papan nama, bernomor 13. Saat memasuki pekarangan depan, mereka cukup takjub melihatnya lumayan asri dan terawat. Bukan seperti rumah yang ditinggali oleh seorang anak berumur 10 tahun sendirian.

"Hai! Selamat datang!" Sebuah sambutan hangat dan ramah menyapa Boboiboy dkk begitu sampai di rumah Fang. May menyambut mereka di depan pintu, seperti sudah menunggu kehadiran mereka. "Ayo silahkan masuk, anggap saja rumah sendiri,"

Boboiboy, Gopal, Yaya dan Ying pun dengan sungkan masuk ke dalam rumah Fang. Rumah itu tidak begitu besar, namun tidak terlihat kecil. Mungkin dikarenakan perabotannya yang minimalis dan tatanannya yang simpel. Tidak mereka sangka bahwa sampai kemarin, yaitu hari kedatangan May, Fang tinggal sendirian di rumah ini.

May membawa mereka menuju ruangan dengan sofa, meja besar di atas karpet untuk lesehan, TV layar lebar dan makanan kecil yang sudah tersaji. Ruangan itu terhubung dengan dapur, dan mereka bisa melihat meja makan di dalamnya. Jelas sekali rumah ini terlalu besar untuk ditinggali bahkan oleh 2 orang.

May mempersilahkan mereka duduk. Boboiboy dan Gopal duduk di dekat meja, lesehan sambil memandang takjub (lapar untuk Gopal) makanan yang tersedia di atas meja. Yaya dan Ying duduk di sofa bersama May. Fang duduk di sofa untuk satu orang tak jauh dari Boboiboy.

"Wow, banyak sekali makanannya Kak May," kata Yaya takjub melihat banyaknya makanan.

"Tapi sepertinya semua masakan rumah?" tanya Boboiboy saat tidak melihat satu pun makanan bungkusan yang biasanya ia lihat sebagai oleh-oleh dari kota.

"Oh, itu ya.. Ehehe, sepertinya ketinggalan. Aku juga baru sadar tadi," jawab May tersenyum kecut. "Jadi kubikin saja semuanya. Niatnya Cuma mau bikin sedikit tapi malah keasyikan,"

"Tapi apa gak kebanyakan nih?" tanya Ying cemas. Sebelum melihat Gopal yang dengan lahapnya memakan kue di atas meja tanpa ragu-ragu.

"Nyam nyam... Haup! Uenakk..!" Gopal menatap sekalilingnya. "Kalian pada gak mau makan? Kuhabiskan semuanya nih?" tanya Gopal sebelum lanjut makan lagi.

Boboiboy menghela napas dengan wajah _facepalm_. "Kayaknya malah gak cukup nih..." ucapnya pelan disambut tawa kecil dari Yaya dan May.

"Nah, apa yang kalian tunggu? Gopal akan menghabiskannya tuh," kata May, mempersilahkan mereka makan.

"Hmm, benar kata Gopal. Ini enak sekali!" kata Ying saat ia mencicipi kue jahe buatan May.

"Iya, ini sih bisa menandingi rasa kue buatanku," tambah Yaya. Gopal, Ying dan Boboiboy tak membalas dan hanya mengatakan dalam hati bahwa itu jelas tidak mungkin.

"Ah, benar juga. Aku ingin mencicipi biskuit buatanmu, Yaya," kata May, disambut suka cita oleh Yaya. Wajah Gopal memucat seketika.

"Tentu saja!" Yaya sebungkus biskuit buatannya. "Maaf, kak, saya hanya bisa bikin sedikit tadi malam," ucap Yaya dengan nada bersalah sambil memberikan biskuit itu pada May.

"Tidak apa. Aku malah kasihan karena yang lain tidak kebagian..." May menerima kue itu lalu membuka bungkusnya.

"Kak May! Jangan makan kue itu!" seru Gopal panik saat May mulai mengambil biskuit berbentuk hati dengan rasa yang mengerikan itu.

"Eh? Gopal juga mau?" tanya May menyodorkan biskuit Yaya pada Gopal, membuat anak berkulit gelap itu langsung bergidik seram.

"Tidak! Jauhkan benda itu dariku! .. err, maksudku, sebaiknya kakak memakannya nanti saja..." ucap Gopal dengan gugup saat Yaya menatapnya bingung. Jelas ia tidak ingin membuat anak berhijab pink itu marah kecuali memang ingin di hajar hingga ke langit.

"I-Iya kak! Kue itu lebih enak jika dimakan nanti!" dukung Boboiboy cepat, tidak ingin melihat satu lagi korban dari keganasan ketidaksedapan biskuit Yaya.

"Benar kah?" tanya Yaya tanpa tahu apa maksud sebenarnya dari kata-kata Bobiboy dan Gopal.

"Be-Betul kok!" tambah Ying juga. _'Kak May terlalu baik untuk menjadi mangsa biskuit Yaya selanjutnya!_ ' seru anak yang juga keturunan Cina itu dalam hati.

May menatap ketiga anak dengan tidak pasti. Gopal yang tiba-tiba panik dan ketakutan kemudian. Boboiboy yang memberinya senyum canggung dan tatapan yang membuatnya ragu, seakan-akan tidak memperbolehkannya memakan biskuit itu. Ying yang diam-diam menggelengkan kepalanya sambil menyilangkan jarinya saat Yaya tidak melihat. Akhirnya pandangannya jatuh pada Fang yang sedang membaca buku sambil makan donat lobak merah (satu-satunya yang membuatnya mau duduk bersama mereka sekarang).

"Fang, menurutmu bagaimana?" tanya May, menarik perhatian Fang. Dia tidak perlu menjelaskan situasi, karena meskipun sedang membaca ia tau Fang mendengarkan obrolan mereka.

Ada jeda yang cukup panjang sampai Fang menjawab dengan senyum sinis. "Tentu saja, kenapa tidak? Dulu aku pelanggan setia yang selalu membeli biskuit Yaya. Kau juga harus coba. Sekarang," Oh, mungkin May tidak sadar, tapi ada aura hitam yang menyelubungi Fang. Boboiboy tahu itu bukan kekuatannya, tapi niat jahat!

"Fang! Apa yang kau katakan..." Boboiboy belum menyelesaikan kalimatnya, May berkata dengan riang,

"Kalau Fang bilang begitu, biskuit ini pasti enak luar biasa!" Setelah mengatakannya, May segera memakan biskuit dengan sekali gigitan sebelum Boboiboy dkkk sempat menghentikannya.

Terdengar suara gemeletuk benda keras yang digigit. Anehnya, suaranya seperti menggigit es batu bukannya suara kerenyahan biskuit yang normal.

KRAUK KRAUK

"Habislah..." desis Boboiboy putus asa, berkabung akan jatuhnya korban baru dari biskuit Yaya.

"Huaah! Kak May sudah memakannya, Boboiboy! Panggil ambulans!" ucap Gopal panik setengah tersedu-sedu, sudah yakin dengan hal apa yang akan terjadi selanjutnya.

"Kalau begitu, kau bisa memakai telepon rumah kami. Tapi, untuk apa memanggil ambulans segala?" tanya May bingung.

"Tentu saja untuk Kakak! Kan kakak sudah memakan biskuit... Eh?!" Ying menyeru kaget, saat melihat manusia yang diperkirakannya sudah tepar akibat memakan biskuit yang selalu bikin orang pingsan itu masih sadar. May tidak pingsan!

"Eh? Kenapa kakak tidak pingsan?" tanya Boboiboy takjub.

"Eh? Kenapa aku harus pingsan?" May malah bertanya balik dengan senyum heran. Boboiboy hanya menggeleng cepat.

"Ti-tidak apa-apa..." Boboiboy menatap May lekat-lekat, antara kekaguman dan kebingungan. Hal yang sama juga berlaku pada Gopal dan Ying. Lidah macam apayang dimiliki Kak May hingga bisa bertahan dari rasa biskuit Yaya? Bahkan Fang pun melongo melihat ketahanan kakaknya, tidak menyangka hasil yang seperti ini.

"Jadi,kak, bagaimana rasanya?" tanya Yaya antusias, tidak memperdulikan sikap kawan-kawannya.

"Hmm... Sebaiknya kau membuatnya jadi lebih lunak, tadi itu keras sekali. Kamu juga harus menambah gula lebih banyak. Kalau tidak manis, bukan biskuit namanya, kan?" jelas May pelan dan bijak. Yaya tampak kecewa. May segera menambahkan. "Tapi yang ini juga oke kok. Berjuanglah untuk membuat biskuit yang lebih enak lain kali," hibur May.

"Ya, kak. Terima kasih!" ucap Yaya tersenyum senang.

Fyuh... Meski tidak terduga, setidaknya ini berakhir bahagia. Boboiboy, Gopal dan Ying menghela napas lega. Namun mereka tidak menyadari perubahan wajah May yang memucat.

"Oh, aku lupa meletakkan minuman. Yaya, bisakah kau mengambilnya di dapur? Aku sudah menyiapkannya di atas meja makan," ucap May, di balas anggukan dari Yaya. Setelah Yaya pergi, Gopal segera mendatangi May.

"Wow! Hebat sekali, kak! Kakak berhasil bertahan dari biskuit Yaya!" kata Gopal kagum.

"Hm! Terbaik!" Boboiboy mengacungkan jempolnya sebagai tanda kekaguman.

"Tapi, bagaimana bisa?" tanya Ying heran. "Biskuitnya kan sangat tidak enak. Semua makhluk bernyawa pada pingsan saat memakannya!"

"..." May tidak menjawab. Wajahnya semakin memucat. "Se-sepertinya aku tidak bisa menahannya lagi... Hoek..." Setelah mengatakannya itu, May pingsan di tempat.

~('~')~

Dah gak ada lagi alias TBC

~('~')~

 **Bonus!**

 **Ingat pas Fang keluar kamar mandi, wajah May merah padam? Apa alasannya? Yuk cekidot, rewind ke 20 menit sebelum Fang keluar kamar mandi!**

May menyandarkan punggungnya di sofa. ' _Sudah kuduga Fang kehujanan dan langsung masuk kamar mandi. Keputusanku untuk menyiapkan air panas dan piyamanya di kamar mandi tepat_ ,' Naluri ke-kakak-an miliknya emang gak pernah salah. May menghela napas puas.

' _Eh, tunggu dulu!_ ' May seketika bangkit dari sofa. ' _Coba saja aku tidak menyiapka air panas dan pakaiannya...! Fang yang kedinginan pasti tidak mau menunggu lama di dalam kamar mandi dan keluar hanya dengan handuk!_ ' May mengutuki keputusannya. ' _Rambutnya yang basah, tubuh maskularnya yang menggigil kedinginan, aroma sabun setelah mandi... dan semua itu hanya dibalut oleh handuk! Gyaaaahhh! Seharusnya aku tidak melewatkannya! Aku telah gagal menjadi kakak!_ '

May guling-guling di atas sofa bak orang kerasukan, membayangkan hal-hal yang... ehem... perlu author sebutkan? Sebaiknya tidak.

Berhati-hatilah engkau, Fang...

 ** _END_**

~('~')~

* * *

 **Kumato: Filler Chapter...**

 **Inshi: Gak ada Boboiboy x Fang...**

 **K &I: ... *sigh (menghela napas)***

 **Raizu: Jangan gak semangat gitu sama fanfic sendiri! Aku juga gak puas tau!**

 **Kumato: Tapi paling tidak kau bisa memanjangkan bonus kan...**

 **Inshi: Betul! Aku ingin tahu apa yang dibayangkan May.**

 **Raizu: Ti-Tidak boleh! /**

 **K &I: Booo booo... =3=**

 **Raizu: Cih! Sudah, tinggalkan saja duo bodoh itu dan balas review yang ada.**

 **I &K: Tunggu, kami juga mau ikutan!**

('-')

 **Orangeyellow-chan**

Kumato: Khukhukhu... Begitu tajam sekali pemerhatian Orangeyellow-chan ni.. *ngikutin gaya Papa Zola*

Papa Zola: *numpang lewat* Hei, jangan ambil gaya Kebenaran!

Inshi: Dugaanmu tepat, Orangeyellow-chan. Tapi ada sesuatu yang lebih dari itu. Tenang aja, di chapter selanjutnya bakal di jelaskan kok.

Raizu: Terima kasih atas review-nya! And please keep supporting us from now on.

 **Charllotte-chan**

Inshi: Tuh, dengerin Raizu! Gak boleh hiatus!

Kumato: Berarti kamu harus batalkan jadwal main game-mu!

Raizu: Seriously...? Tapi, okelah... *pout*

Inshi: Terima kasih atas review-nya, Charllotte-chan!

Kumato: Berkat kamu typesetter kita gak jadi hiatus!

I&K: Please keep supporting us~! :D

 **ArdhanaChan**

Inshi: Makasih atas pujiannya!

Raizu: Tapi baru sedikit, kan. Jangan besar kepala. Kita harus berusaha lebih keras.

Inshi: Senang sedikit kan boleh, serius amat sih =3=

Kumato: Eniwei, makasih atas review-nya! Nantikan chapter selanjutnya juga ya~ ^_^

 **Celestial Namika**

Kumato: Syukurlah kamu suka bagian bonusnya. Kami sempat grogi karena baru kali ini bikin adegan begitu ^/^

Inshi: Rencananya sih bakalan ada incest. Hehehe.. *evil smile* tapi main pairing maih Boboiboy x Fang kok. Pokoknya nantikan aja chapter berikutnya ^o^

Raizu: Thanks for the review, and please keep supporting us~!

 **DesyNAP**

K&I&R: With pleasure, ma'am! *hormat* Thank you for your support!

 **Ava Laxanfox**

Inshi: Sejujurnya kami malah bingung, bisa-bisanya fanfic abal begini malah punya reviewer hehehe... ^/^

Kumato: Dapat review di setiap chapter saja dah syukur :P

Raizu: Lagipula, bukan banyaknya review yang membuat kami merasa dihargai. Meski sedikit, kami sudah sangat senang dan merasa dihargai dengan review luar biasa dari reader yang luar biasa ini. Semuanya membuat kami makin semangat buat ngetik :)

Kumato: 'Quality Over Quantity' gitu deh! XD

Inshi: Wow, tumben omonganmu keren begitu, Raizu '3'

Raizu: U-Urusai! Anyway, thanks for the support and please keep supporting us from now on! —/-

('-')

 **Inshi: Okay, that's all!**

 **Kumato: Meski ini hanya filler chapter alias bukan chapter yang langsung mengena ke cerita, author harap para reader sekalian menyukainya.**

 **Raizu: Sampai jumpa di chapter selanjutnya, di mana akhirnya masa lalu Fang dan May akhirnya terungkap!**

 **K &I&R: Until then... Farewell~! *fading out***


	4. The Past

A/N: May memakai blouse sepaha berwarna lavender muda tanpa lengan, celana selutut, ikat pinggang warna putih, jaket ungu tanpa hodie yang panjang dan hanya kancing paling atas yang dipasang. Rambutnya diikat ponitail lalu dikepang, poninya tetap sama tapi ditambah jepit rambut

Ntar baca note di bagian akhir, ya. Soalnya puenting euy..!

Oke, tanpa melambat-lambatkan lagi, Here's come Chapter 4! Happy Reading!

* * *

 **Deep Inside** Chapter 4: The Past

Boboiboy milik Animonsta

Genre: Family, Hurt/Comfort, Romance (tapi abal-abal)

Boboiboy x Fang

 **Warning: OOC (mudah-mudahan gak), gaje, alur kecepatan/kelambatan maju-mundur, abal, bahasa gak nentu, humor gagal (kalo juga ada), author(s) sinting. TYPO  
Sho-AI menjurus YAOI  
(if you don't like it, back off)**

* * *

Rumah Fang, 12.00 AM

"Hei, jangan kelilingi Kak May! Beri udara segar, lah," ucap Yaya sambil membuka jaket May yang berbaring di sofa. Pelajaran P3K yang didalaminya sangat berguna sekarang.

"Whoa, itu MP3 Player? Keren!" kata Gopal saat melihat sebuah alat berwarna putih pada ikat pinggang May yang terpatri kokoh di pinggang kanannya.

"Hei! Sempat-sempatnya kagum! Cepat telepon ambulans!" ujar Ying cepat.

"Aku sudah cek, kabelnya putus!" lapor Boboiboy lalu segera mendekati Fang yang berdiri di belakang sofa. "Oe, Fang! Kok bisa sih kabel teleponmu putus?!"

"Aku gak pernah pake benda itu, mana kutahu kalo kabelnya putus! Sekarang, berhenti panik dan tenanglah!" ucap Fang keras,

"Hei, bisa-bisanya kau tenang begitu, Fang? Kakakmu pingsan dan itu gara-gara kamu!" kata Ying tak kalah keras.

"Ayolah, itu Cuma biskuit!" balas Fang cepat.

" _Dey_! Apah aku waktu makan biskuit itu, langsung masuk ICU tau! _Intensive Car Unit_!" jelas Gopal, sambil berbisik tentu saja. Untungnya Yaya masih konsen sama May.

"Gopal, yang benar ' _Intensive Care Unit_ '..." ralat Boboiboy.

"Oh, ya! Ying, gunakan ponsel milikmu untuk memanggil ambulans,"

May membuka matanya dengan perlahan. Benda pertama yang dilihatnya adalah langit-langit rumah. Ada rasa empuk menempel di pipi kirinya, sandaran sofa. Berarti dia masih di ruang santai. Menggerakkan kepalanya dengan perlahan, ia bisa melihat Fang dan Boboiboy berdiri di belakang sofa. Sedangkan Gopal, Yaya dan Ying berada di sisi lainnya. Mereka masih berdebat satu sama lain.

"Benar juga! Untung saja kau mengingatkanku, Yaya... Ah, Kak May sudah sadar!" seru Ying mengalihkan semua pandangan padanya, tidak jadi menggunakan ponselnya.

"Huhuhu, Kak May syukurlah kakak masih hidup!" Gopal mulai tersedu-sedu dengan dramatisnya.

"Ish, kau ni Gopal. Takkanlah tersedak saja bisa meninggal," kata Yaya dengan wajah sewot.

"Aku yakin Kak May bukan pingsan karena tersedak..." lirih Boboiboy dengan wajah seram.

May perlahan bangkit, mulai mengumpulkan kesadarannya lalu sekali lagi mengedarkan pandangannya ke seluruh ruangan. ' _Ah... Cuma mimpi..._ ', batin May dalam hati. Entah kenapa, ada kepedihan yang menyelimuti perasaannya. ' _Wajah yang tak pernah kulihat lagi..._ ' May menutupi sebagian wajahnya dengan sebelah tangannya, mencoba menahan air mata yang ingin keluar. ' _Hah, meski akulah yang menyebabkan senyum itu menghilang,"_

"Kak May? Masih pusing?" tanya Boboiboy pelan. May segera menggelengkan kepalanya.

"Oh, tidak. Umm.. Boleh aku minta air?" May mencoba untuk duduk, dan segera meminum segelas susu yang disodorkan Gopal.

"Kak May benar tidak apa-apa? Pusing? Demam? Keanginan? Lemah? Sakit perut?" tanya Ying bertubi-tubi, cepat seperti biasanya.

"Aku sudah baikan setelah tidur tadi. Hehehe, gak nyangka biskuit Yaya bisa begitu dahsyat sampe membuatku pingsan!" May tertawa kecil.

Boboiboy tidak mengerti kenapa May masih bisa tersenyum setelah mencicipi biskuit ganjil dengan resep yang aneh itu. "Tidak usah memaksakan diri, kak. Kami semua sudah tau kengerian rasanya,"

"Benar, kak. Kami mengerti penderitaan yang kakak alami!" ucap Gopal sambil menggoncang bahu May.

"Woi, jangan digituin!" bentak Ying, segera menghentikan aksi anarkis Gopal. Sementara itu, Yaya mendekati Kak May wajah bersalah.

"Maaf, kak... Sepertinya biskuit saya terlalu keras hingga bikin kakak tersedak," ucap Yaya dengan ekspresi menyesal.

"Yaya, percayalah, masalahnya bukan Cuma keras. Terlalu banyak yang salah dengan biskuitmu, sampai-sampai bingung mau mulai dari mana!" Maunya Boboiboy mengatakan itu, tapi dia tidak mau memicu sifat yandere Yaya. Dia masih ingin hidup lebih lama. Kata-kata itu hanya berakhir dalam pikirannya sendiri, meski yang lainnya juga pasti berpikir begitu.

"Tidak apa, Yaya. Ini bukan salahmu, kok," kata May cepat. "Lagipula, berkat itu kakak jadi ingat sesuatu yang menyenangkan," lanjut May sambil memalingkan pandangannya pada Fang yang berdiri di belakang sofa bersama Boboiboy.

"Apa liat-liat?" tanya Fang ketus. May hanya membalas dengan senyum penuh arti. Fang menaikkan sebelah alisnya, sementara May mengalihkan pandangannya pada Gopal.

"Ngomong-ngomong, dari mana kalian mendapatkan susu ini?" tanya May heran. "Seingatku di lemari es tidak ada susu?"

"Aku _membuat_ nya, kak," jawab Gopal dengan senyum bangga.

" _Membuat_?" May mengulang kata-kata itu, tidak mengerti apa maksudnya.

"Hehehe, coba lihat ini!" Gopal dengan seenaknya mengambil sebuah pin di topi Ying. "Tukaran Makanan!" Dalam sekejap pin itu berubah menjadi biskuit cokelat. Gopal pun memberikannya pada May yang menganga.

"Whoa! Trik sulap?!" Mata May terbelalak, tidak percaya dengan apa yang terjadi dihadapannya. Menatap biskuit itu dan memakannya. "Dan rasanya enak!"

"Ckckck," Gopal mendecak sambil mengayunkan jari telunjuknya. "Bukan trik sulap. Itu memang kekuatanku, Kuasa Memanipulasi Bakul!"

" _Molekul_ lah, Gopal..." ralat Boboiboy datar.

"Heh, Gopal! Lagi-lagi kau seenaknya mengubah pin-ku menjadi makanan, ya! Cari masalah, hah?!" bentak Ying geram. "Ternyata kau belum kapo juga tahun lalu, ya! Seribu Tendangan Laju!"

"Gyaaa...! Ampun!" Gopal berusaha menghindar, tapi tentu saja serangan itu terlalu cepat untuk dihindari.

"Whoa! Cepatnya!" May malah terlihat kagum melihat kecepatan Ying.

"Ini bukan saatnya kagum!" ucap Boboiboy cepat, segera berusaha menghentikan kedua sahabatnya itu. Yaya juga dengan sigap membantu melerai.

"Sudah, sudah. Jangan bertengkar," lerai Yaya sambil mengangkat Ying ke udara bersamanya.

"Ya-ya-ya... Yaya! Kamu melayang, maksudku mengambang, maksudku, terbang!" May lagi-lagi dibuat menganga.

"Semuanya sama saja..." ujar Boboiboy akhirnya berhasil menyelamatkan Gopal dari amukan Ying.

"Wow, apa itu semua? Trik macam apa yang kalian lakukan? Ajari aku juga!" ucap May antusias seperti anak kecil yang baru mendapatkan mainan baru.

"Itu bukan trik, kak. Kami memang punya kemampuan super," kata Yaya. "Saya punya kekuatan untuk mengendalikan gravitasi,"

"Punya saya pula kekuatan mengendalikan waktu," jelas Ying singkat.

"Boboiboy juga punya, kemampuannya adalah mengendalikan berbagai macam elemen!" ucap Gopal dengan semangatnya. "Dia bisa memanipulasi tanah, angin, petir, api dan air! Boboiboy juga bisa berpecah menjadi 3! Yaitu..."

"Meh... Aku yang punya kekuatan, dia yang semangat cerita," ucap Boboiboy sementara Gopal terus menceritakan kekuatannya. Ketika ia mendekati Fang yang kembali ke tempat duduknya untuk melanjutkan makan donat, Yaya dan Ying mulai menceritakan bagaimana mereka bisa mendapatkan kekuatan mereka.

Boboiboy mendekati Fang kembali membuka buku yang sedari tadi dibacanya. Buku note dengan ukuran yang cukup besar. Boboiboy penasaran dengan apa yang dibacanya, tapi bukan itu yang ingin dia tanyakan.

"Hei, Fang. Kamu gak punya sesuatu untuk dikatakan sama Kak May?" Boboiboy menyapanya selagi ia berjalan ke belakang sofa yang diduduki Fang.

"Hah, bilang apa?" tanya Fang datar, matanya fokus dengan buku itu.

"Tentu saja permintaan maaf, kan gara-gara kalimatmu Kak May jadi mau mencicipi 'itu'. Pake bohong sebagai pelanggan setia segala," jawab Boboiboy gak habis pikir. Kasihan sekali Kak May. Boboiboy sudah pernah jadi korban biskuit jadi-jadian itu, jadi Boboiboy tau itu sama sekali bukan pengalaman menyenangkan.

"Aku gak bohong. Kan dulu aku selalu beli biskuit Yaya," Boboiboy tidak melihat ekspresi Fang, tapi entah kenapa Boboiboy tau bahwa dia sedang menyeringai saat melanjutkan, "... untuk diberikan pada Kucing Sewel,"

"Kelihatannya kau sangat puas... Senang bisa membuat kakakmu pingsan?"

Fang hanya menangkat bahu dengan sikap tidak peduli. "Toh aku hanya setengah bercanda. Santai saja,"

"Berarti kamu setengah serius juga..." Fang terkekeh saat mendengar jawaban itu. Boboiboy menghela napas. "... Sampai segitunya kah kau membenci Kak May?" Tak sadar Boboiboy mengatakan kata-kata itu, mendesis bersama napasnya.

"Tadi kau bilang sesuatu?" tanya Fang. Boboiboy segera menggeleng, meski pun Fang tidak melihatnya.

"Tidak. Ngomong-ngomong, kamu baca apa sih dari tadi?" Dari tadi Boboiboy sudah penasaran sama apa yang dibaca sama nih anak sampe gak noleh pas lagi diajak bicara. Boboiboy mendekatkan kepalanya hingga sejajar dengan telinga kanan Fang. Dan yang ia lihat sangat mengerikan. "Hah, ini kan pelajaran matematika. Meh... melihatnya saja aku dah empet," Boboiboy mendengus tidak percaya.

Tangan Fang yang memegang buku tersentak. Menjauhkan sedikit kepalanya, dia bilang, "Woi, bisa menjauh gak? Napasmu..."

"Ada apa dengan napasku?" tanya Boboiboy cepat, kembali mendekati Fang seperti ditarik oleh magnet.

"Ugh, pokoknya sana jauh-jauh! Mengganggu saja," dengus Fang cepat sembari mendekatkan buku dengan wajahnya, seakan ingin menutupi sesuatu. Boboiboy hanya mengangkat sebelah alisnya melihat sikap aneh Fang.

Sementara itu, May semakin heboh setelah mengetahui asal muasal kekuatan Boboiboy dkk. "Wao! Hebat sekali! Apakah Fang juga punya?" May segera menatap Fang dengan penuh harap. "Perlihatkan padaku, Fang!"

"Aku belum bilang kalau aku punya..." desis Fang dengan wajah tak suka, menurunkan buku yang dari tadi dibacanya. Namun kemudian wajah itu berubah menjadi seringaian. "Oh, aku memang punya kekuatan. Kekuatanku adalah mengendalikan bayangan," ucap Fang sambil menaikkan kacamatanya, menyembunyikan matanya yang bersinar licik.

"Umbral-kinesis?! Keren! Adikku memang hebat! Tunjukkan padaku!" May benar-benar bersemangat jika berhubungan dengan semua hal tentang Fang. Boboiboy dkk bisa tahu hanya dengan melihat, bahwa May benar-benar menyayangi Fang. Tapi kenapa Fang malah membencinya?

"Tentu," Fang lagi-lagi menyeringai.

"Entah kenapa firasatku buruk..." desis Boboiboy nyaris tak terdengar. Dan benar saja, ia sangat mengenali bentuk bayang yang akan dibentuk Fang dengan tangannya. Bayangan yang hanya pernah dikeluarkannya ketika melawan Kucing Sewel. Itu...

"Tikus Bayang!" Setelah meneriakkan nama itu, bayangan yang membentuk rupa hewan pengerat yang menjijikkan itu pun menjadi 3 dimensi dan berjalan dengan cepat menuju May, Yaya, dan Ying juga Gopal yang kompak menghirup napas dan menjerit bersama,

"TIKUUUUSS! KYAAAAA!"

Yep. Termasuk Gopal juga.

~('~')~

Markas Kotak Adudu, 02.00 PM

Makhluk berkepala kotak berwarna hijau sedang mondar-mandir di ruangannya. Sementara itu, sebuah robot berwarna ungu dengan sepasang mata merah yang menyala tampak melayang di dekatnya. Mereka tak lain dan tak bukan juga tak salah lagi, adalah Adudu si alien kotak yang botak dan Probe si robot tak betul yang bermasalah.

"Haah... Macam mana aku nak hapuskan Boboiboy ni... Aku kena cari cara lain selain menggunakan robot, karena dia sudah ada kekuatan air. Nanti rusak semua robotku," ucap Adudu dengan galaunya.

"Kan ada aku Incik Bos! Jangankan anti-air, bahan bakarku pun air keran!" usul Probe dengan pede-nya.

"Kau lupa kalo Boboiboy Api sudah kalahkan kau beberapa episode yang lalu?" amuk Adudu kesal. "Seandainya Bola Kuasa itu tidak jatuh ke tangan Boboiboy, aku pasti dah punya kekuatan yang _awesome_ punya!"

"Uh, Bos... Kalo gitu mah serial animasi Boboiboy gak bakalan jalan..." ucap Probe dibalas dengan ciuman pantat cangkir besi hasil lemparan Adudu, membuatnya jatuh terbalik.

"Diam kau! Sempat je kau melawak!" seru Adudu geram sendiri.

"Uhuhu... Padahal ini penampilan perdana-ku di fic ini, Incik Bos malah marah-marah, mana aku kenal lempar dengan cangkir pulak," Probe hanya bisa meratapi nasibnya.

"Sudah diam! Daripada kau meratap macam tu, lebih baik kau cari ide untuk kalahkan Boboiboy!" titah Adudu tanpa ampun. "Aku butuh sesuatu yang takkan bisa Boboiboy lawan, dan takkan rusak hanya dengan air...!"

"Meh, sekalian aja pake manusia asli kalo gitu," celetuk Probe masih juga belum kapok dilempar pake cangkir. Tapi alih-alih melempar cangkir, Adudu malah termangu dan membuat Probe heran sendiri.

"Kehehe..." Adudu mulai tertawa gaje sendiri. "Aku dapat ide yang barnas! Probe, aku ada tugas untuk kau,"

"Akhirnya, dapat juga tugas selain bersih-bersih dan buat air," jawab Probe kegirangan.

"Tunggulah kau Boboiboy, kali ini kau pasti akan kalah!" ucap Adudu dengan senyum jahat. "Muahahahahaha...!"

~('~')~

 **Fang's PoV**

"Hah.. Haahh... Fuuhh..."

Aku dan Boboiboy terengah-engah dengan irama yang hampir sama, mencoba menghirup udara sebanyak-banyaknya. Aktivitas kami sebelumnya benar-benar membuat kami kekurangan oksigen. Badanku terasa panas dan bagian bawah tubuhku menegang. Aku benar-benar tidak menyangka tindakannya.

Saat situasi di rumahku dipenuhi kepanikan dan pekikan serta jeritan ketakutan dan jijik karena aku mengeluarkan Tikus Bayang, Boboiboy menarik-ku keluar dari rumah dan berlari sekencang-kencangnya bagai dikejar setan.

Bukan itu masalahnya. Aku justru bersyukur dia membawaku keluar dari rumah. Tapi, masalahanya adalah anak bertopi dinosaurus itu gak tanggung-tanggung larinya! Daripada mengikuti, lebih tepatnya aku ditarik olehnya.

Dan di sinilah akhirnya kami, di taman kota dengan awan mendung yang menggantung di atas langit hingga membuat suasana siang menjadi seperti senja yang gelap.

"Nasib baik bisa lari..." ucap Boboiby yang telah berhasil menstabilkan napasnya.

"Haah... Kenapa... kau... hahh..." Ada banyak sekali yang ingin kukatakan padanya; rutukan, keluhan, kekesalan, dan sebagainya. Namun napasku masih putus-putus.

"Kenapa kau kelihatan sangat capek begitu?" tanya Boboiboy dengan nada heran. "Aku tidak berlari terlalu cepat atau pun lama," Aku tidak melihat ekspresi apa yang dibuatnya, paling dia mengejekku.

"Sudahlah, lupakan saja," balasku cepat. Mana mungkin aku bilang kalo aku kecapekan karena mengikuti larinya. Sama saja aku mengaku bahwa dia lebih hebat dariku. Heh, memikirkannya saja sudah membuatku gengsi. "... Kenapa kau membawaku ke sini?"

"Pake tanya, aku menyelamatkan nyawamu tau. Kalau tidak Yaya dan Ying akan menghabisimu. Mereka sangat takut dengan tikus, itu yang kudengar dari Gopal," jelas Boboiboy singkat. "Dan mereka bisa sama seramnya seperti saat kau berhasil mengalahkan nilai mereka," sambung Boboiboy _monotone_ dengan wajah seram, menambahkan horror dalam setiap katanya.

Sial, aku juga tau kisah itu. Tapi aku lupa. Aku benci mengakuinya, tapi mereka sedikit (Cuma sedikit!) menakutkan jika sudah marah. Tatapan amarah mereka, aura gelap yang keluar dari mereka dan sikap penuh dendam mereka... Oke, kuralat; mereka sangat, _sangat_ , menakutkan jika marah.

Mendecak kesal, aku berjalan pelan menuju sebuah pondok taman dan duduk di bangkunya. Napasku sudah normal, tapi tubuhku masih kecapekan. Aku tidak menyangka aku bisa selemas ini hanya karena berlari beberapa menit.

Boboiboy menyusulku dan duduk tak jauh dariku. "Sudah jangan kesal. Ini salahmu juga, siapa suruh ngerjain mereka dengan ngeluarin Tikus Bayang," Sepertinya dia menyadari ekpresiku yang berubah. Aku menghargai perhatiannya, tapi kata-katanya tadi jelas gak menghibur.

"Diamlah. Aku gak bermaksud untuk mengerjai mereka," ucapku cepat.

Ada sela beberapa saat sampai Boboiboy melanjutkan dengan suara pelan. "Targetmu yang sebenarnya adalah Kak May ya?" lirih Boboiboy. "Kau benar-benar membencinya ya?"

Aku terdiam saat mendengar kata-katanya, bukan, nada bicaranya. Suara pelan yang terdengar prihatin dan kecewa. Entah kenapa nada seperti itu membuatku kesal, lagi. "Dia pula? Tak habis-habis juga kau tanya tentang dia," Aku tidak bisa menyembunyikannya, kekesalanku itu. "Dari kemarin 'Kak May, Kak May', kalau kau cemas sangat pergilah datangi dia!"

Boboiboy mengerjap heran, mungkin dia bingung melihat perubahan mood-ku. Yah, aku juga gak tau kenapa aku emosian begini. Mungkin karena dia terus menerus bertanya? Mungkin juga karena dia menanyakan tentang May? Atau mungkin karena DIA yang bertanya tentang itu? Entahlah. Mungkin semuanya.

"Fang... Memang selama ini aku bertanya hal yang menyangkut Kak May, tapi yang ingin kuketahui adalah apa masalahmu dengan Kak May," jelas Boboiboy singkat.

"Bukannya itu sama saja? Apa bedanya?" kataku cepat. Aku tidak bisa menatapnya ketika dengan tatapan getir dan suara tercekat aku melanjutkan, "Tentu saja, semua orang hanya peduli padanya. Dia selalu lebih baik dariku, dan selalu mendapatkan lebih dariku..."

Ah, sial... Perasaan ini lagi...

"Beda! Aku bukannya peduli pada Kak May. Aku peduli padaMU, Fang!" Tiba-tiba suara Boboiboy meninggi. Tapi bukan itu yang membuatku terkejut.

Boboiboy berdiri dengan cepat dan sebelum aku bereaksi, dia memelukku erat. Dia lebih pendek dariku, tapi saat itu aku sedang duduk dan tidak menyangka tindakannya itu. Dia merangkul tubuhku dan menyandarkan kepalanya di bahuku.

"He-Hei! Apa yang kau—" Aku mencoba untuk melepaskan diri, tapi Boboiboy lebih kuat dari yang kuduga. Aku tidak bisa melepaskannya.

"Akhir-akhir ini kau kelihatan tidak bersemangat dan terganggu oleh sesuatu," ucap Boboiboy lirih. "Itu juga membuatku merasa terganggu. Kau tau itu...?"

' _Eh? Jadi maksudnya, dia mengkhawatirkanku...?_ ' Sial, memikirkan itu saja membuat wajahku memanas seketika. Dadaku berdegup kencang. Entah sejak kapan, pelukannya memberiku kehangatan yang tidak pernah kurasakan. Awalnya ia terlihat memaksa, tapi kini pelukan itu terasa sangat lembut dan nyaman.

"Hatiku rasanya sakit setiap kali aku melihatmu dengan tatapan sedih dan tertekan itu. Mungkin kau berusaha menyembunyikannya, tapi aku tau. Aku tau, karena aku selalu memperhatikanmu," lanjut Boboiboy lagi, akhirnya melepaskan pelukannya. Wajahnya tampak sungguh-sungguh dan matanya menatap lurus padaku. "Tidak perlu ragu atau beralasan. Jujur saja padaku. Aku hanya ingin kau melepaskan perasaan atau apapun tekanan yang sekarang sedang mengganggumu. Aku akan mendengarkan dan membantu sebisaku," Kata-kata itu seakan menjadi dorongan terakhir dalam setiap keraguanku.

Aku... bisa mempercayainya, kan?

 **Fang's PoV END**

~('~')~

~('~')~

 _"Fang, perkenalkan. Mulai sekarang dia adalah kakakmu. Namanya May," Pria paruh baya itu memperkenalkan gadis kecil berambut raven pada anak lelaki lainnya yang juga berwarna rambut sama._

 _"Hai! Namaku May, tapi dibacanya 'M-E-I' oke? Salam kenal!" Gadis kecil itu tersenyum lebar._

 _"Umm... Kakak?" Anak lelaki itu memiringkan kepalanya, lalu menatap Ayahnya dengan tatapan bingung._

 _"Iya, Fang. Dia akan jadi kakakmu. Akurlah dengannya," ucap sang ayah. "Ayo, perkenalkan dirimu,"_

 _"Namaku Fang. Salam kenal juga," Fang, anak lelaki itu, memperkenalkan diri dengan gugup._

 _Anak bernama May itu hanya tersenyum lebar. Lalu berlari menjauhi mereka dan mengelilingi halaman dengan ekspresi bahagia. Fang menatap anak itu dengan heran. Tentu saja, ada anak perempuan yang tidak dikenalnya datang dan diperkenalkan sebagai kakaknya. Bahkan anak berumur 8 tahun sepertinya akan kebingungan._

 _Tangannya mencengkram tangan besar ayahnya. "Ayah, May itu siapa? Bukannya aku tidak punya kakak?"_

 _Tiba-tiba sang ayah menepis tangan mungil itu dan menatap sepasang orb onix mungil itu dengan tajam. "Apa kau tidak dengar apa kata ayah, Fang?" desis sang ayah penuh emosi yang ditahan, membuat Fang kecil beringsut dari tempatnya berdiri dengan ekspresi takut. "Ayah bilang, dia adalah kakakmu. Panggil dia kakak... Kau dengar? Panggil dia kakak!"_

 _Menelan ludahnya, Fang yang bergetar menjawab, "K-Kak May..."_

 _"Ya, dia adalah kakakmu... saudarimu... anak kandung ayah..." Sembari membisikkan kata-kata itu, sang ayah pergi meninggalkan anak lelakinya yang masih diselimuti rasa takut oleh perubahan sikapnya yang tiba-tiba._

 _.._

 _"Ibu," Seorang wanita muda menoleh oleh panggilan itu._

 _"Oh, kau sudah selesai latihan, Fang?" Ibu Fang membelai kepala anaknya dengan senyum lembut. "Ya ampun, kau dipenuhi luka,"_

 _"Tenang saja, bu. Ini hanya luka kecil. Tadi kami melakukan pertarungan pura-pura," balas Fang kecil dengan senyum sumringah. "Tadi aku bisa mengalahkan anak kelas 4. Padahal kan dia lebih tua 2 tahun dariku. Hebat, kan?" celoteh Fang dengan lancarnya, selagi menikmati belaian ibunya yang lembut dan penuh kasih sayang._

 _"Wah, anak ibu hebat sekali," Sang ibu tersenyum bangga. "Berarti Fang jadi yang paling kuat dong di dojo?"_

 _"Umm... Tidak juga," Fang menjawab pelan. "Pada akhirnya, aku dikalahkan May... maksudku, Kak May. Dia sangat hebat. Tapi jika akuk terus berlatih, aku juga akan jadi lebih kuat, kan, Bu?"_

 _Fang bisa merasakan sentakan kecil dari jari ibunya yang sedang membelai kepalanya. Gerakannya berhenti seketika. Awalnya Fang bingung, namun kemudian meringis kesakitan saat ibunya mencengkram rambutnya dengan keras._

 _"Kau... dikalahkan May...?"_

 _"Aww... Ibu... sakit..." rintih Fang, menyadarkan ibunya dan membuatnya segera melepas rambut Fang._

 _"Oh, Fang! Maafkan ibu. Kau tidak apa-apa?" Ibu Fang menurunkan tubuhnya hingga sejajar dengan anak lelakinya. Fang yang menunduk dengan perasaan takut mengangguk pelan dengan sedikit air mata di sudut matanya. "Ada apa? Kau takut? Angkat wajahmu dan lihat ibu,"_

 _Suara lembut itu menyirnakan rasa takut Fang. 'Ya, ibu bukan orang seperti itu. Ibu sayang padaku,' Meyakinkan dirinya dengan kata-kata itu, Fang mengangkat wajahnya perlahan dan menatap ibunya._

 _"Ibu janji tidak akan mengulanginya lagi," Membelai kedua sisi wajah Fang dengan kedua tangannya, sang ibu tersenyum lembut, menenangkan hati Fang. Namun senyum itu seketika berganti menjadi wajah menakutkan yang mengancam saat ia membenamkan kuku jarinya di wajah Fang sembari mendesis dengan suara tercekat yang tertahan, "... asal kau tidak akan pernah kalah lagi dengan anak haram sialan itu! Mengerti?!"_

 _Rasa sakit kembali dirasakan oleh Fang. Menahan isak tangisnya, perlahan ia mengangguk._

 _"Bagus. Anak ibu memang pintar dan hebat juga berbakat, kan?" Ekspresi ibunya kembali normal, penuh kelembutan dan senyum yang hangat. "Yah, benar... Kau anak ayah dan ibu... Kau pasti bisa..."_

 _~('~')~_

~('~')~

Bersambung bok!

...

...

* * *

 **Heya! Inshi-kun is here~**

 **Author akui kalo author lelet update, tapi yang semua itu memiliki alasan (halah bilang aja ngeles). Singkat cerita, author kena musibah. Bahu kanan patah, dan laptop yang disayang-sayang bak anak sendiri pun telah dikebumikan kerena rusak total *sob sob* Jadi, di sinilah author; warnet sempit yang bikin author gak bisa berpecah 3, setelah kabur dari rumah (urut patah tulang tu sangat sakitt T^T). Karena bahu kanan patah, terpaksa ngetik pake tangan kiri. Jadi maaf kalau ada typo (_ _)**

 **Oke, cukup curhatnya.**

 **Terima kasih atas reviews-nya, guys! Semua itu bakal jadi bahan bakar author untuk tetap semangat nulis meski situasi gak mendukung. Arigatai to gozaru~ \\(w)/ Semoga hasil Sistem Kebut Sejam (bukan semalam!) ini berkenan.**

 **Akhir kata, Please RnR? Umm, pretty please? Please, please, please, please? .  
Buatlah hasil kerja keras author jadi lebih manis, ne? :3 Jadi author gak perlu hiatus =w=**

 **Yeah Until then, farewell... *fade out***


	5. The Truth

Gadis kecil itu memperhatikan sekelilingnya, mengagumi setiap bangunan yang berdiri megah di sekitarnya. 3 bagian rumah yang disambung oleh lorong-lorong mengelilingi taman berbentuk persegi dengan kolam ikan, gazebo dan pondok kecil tempat ia berdiri sekarang.

Tapi yang paling membuatnya kagum adalah bangunan kayu yang berdiri gagah di hadapannya. Terdengar suara riuh orang-orang yang menyerukan sesuatu yang tidak dimengertinya. Meski pun begitu, itu hanya semakin meningkatkan rasa penasarannya. Memperhatikan bangunan itu dengan seksama seolah mencoba agar ia bisa melihat melewati tembok, gadis kecil itu tersentak saat seorang wanita muda memanggil namanya.

"May,"

"I-Iya, bu?"

"Sepertinya kau sangat penasaran dengan dojo itu?"

"Dojo?"

"Ya, Dojo adalah tempat orang-orang berlatih bela diri,"

Gadis itu memiringkan kepalanya dengan ekspresi bingung. Kata-kata ibunya tidak menjawab pertanyaan yang berputar di kepalanya. Yang ada malah menambah rasa ingin tahunya. Apa ada banyak orag yang berlatih di dojo? Apa mereka kuat? Apakah dia juga bisa ikut? Berarti dia tidak akan berlatih sendirian lagi?

"May,"

Ibunya kembali memanggil gadis kecil itu.

"Ingat, kita hanya berkunjung kemari. Jangan pergi ke sana. Kau mengerti?"

Gadis kecil itu diam saja, menatap ibunya. Kemudian kembali terfokus pada bangunan kayu itu.

* * *

 **Deep Inside** Chapter 5: The Truth

Disclaimer: Nama kami bukan Nizam Razak atau pun Anas Abdul Aziz jadi Boboiboy jelas bukan punya kami (by Raizu)

Genre: Family (obviously), Hurt/Comfort (gak meyakinkan), Romance (abal-abal), Angst (gak ngena)

BoiFang

 **Warning: OOC, TYPO, alur kecepatan/kelambatan maju-mundur, abal, bahasa gak nentu, angst & romance gagal, author(s) sinting(Raizu: Gue enggak, woi!).  
Sho-AI  
(if you don't like it, back off)**

* * *

Rumah Fang. Beberapa menit sebelumnya...

"TIKUUUUSS! KYAAAAA!"

Gopal segera lari ke dalam kamar. Yaya dan Ying saling berpelukan dengan wajah jijik. May naik ke atas sofa dengan ekspresi horror. Mereka memekik ketakutan sampai akhirnya beberapa menit kemudian tikus bayang itu akhirnya menghilang.

"Eh? Dia menghilang..." ucap May dengan nada heran bercampur lega sambil mengurut dada. "Itu sangat tidak baik untuk jantung,"

"UGH! Fang itu...! Jika aku bertemu dengannya, aku bakal...!" Ying menggeram dengan wajah kesal, benar-benar kontras dengan ekspresi ketakutannya tadi.

"Aku juga! Aku akan mengubah kacamata, tas dan buku pelajarannya menjadi makanan lalu aku akan memakan semuanya tanpa membaginya!" Gopal juga tampak berapi-api. Mendengar kata-kata mereka, May mendadak panik.

"Sudah, sudah. Setidaknya tikus itu sudah menghilang sekarang," Yaya mencoba menenangkan teman-temannya meski dia juga sedikit kesal.

"I-Iya..Dia hanya sedang iseng. Jangan marah padanya," ucap May dengan suara yang gugup.

"Tidak akan! Kali ini dia harus diberi ganjaran!" seru Gopal dan Ying kompak.

"Gopal, Yaya, Ying! Maaf karena keisengannya. Kumohon jangan marah kepadanya!" ucap May hampir terdengar seperti memohon.

"Eh? Kenapa malah Kak May yang minta maaf?" tanya Yaya heran.

"Iya. Yang salah adalah si Fang itu!"

"Habis... Dia kan adikku. Dia jadi begitu juga kesalahanku," jawab May menundukkan kepalanya dengan sedih. Sebuah ingatan menyedihkan terbesit dalam benak May, membuatnya dadanya terasa sakit. "Aku gak mau kalian berhenti menjadi temannya dan meninggalkannya sendiri..."

"Kak May..." Yaya mendekati May. "Tenang saja, kami tidak akan meninggalkannya hanya karena hal kecil seperti ini,"

"Iya, walaupun dia tuh menyebalkan, kasar, _moody_ dan ngeselin..." tambah Ying dengan dahi mengkerut, namun kemudian diikutii oleh senyum tulus. "Dia akan tetap menjadi sahabat kami,"

May menatap mereka, terharu dengan kata-kata Ying dan Yaya. "Benar kah? Kalian tidak akan meninggalkannya? Sungguh?" Oke, ralat, sebenarnya dia lebih terlihat tidak percaya.

"Yah, hubungan kami memang agak aneh," kata Gopal mengerti maksud ekspresi May. "Awalnya kami musuh satu sama lain, kemudian kami berteman. Dia sinis dan dingin pada kami, tapi masih juga bergaul dan ngumpul bareng. Meski pun begitu, dia selalu menganggap Boboiboy adalah rivalnya dan selalu bersaing siapa yang lebih populer..."

"Tunggu... Tunggu dulu!" potong May cepat. "Boboiboy dan Fang adalah rival...?"

"Sudah jadi rahasia umum," jawab Yaya seakan itu adalah hal yang biasa. _Memang_ sih.

"Yah, tapi kelihatannya Cuma Fang yang berpikiran begitu. Boboiboy gak peduli sama hal seperti persaingan dan adu kepopuleran. Meski pun begitu, Boboiboy selalu menang dari Fang," jelas Ying sambil menyilang kedua tangannya dengan ekspresi puas.

"Hmph, tak sia-sia aku ajari dia siang malam," tambah Gopal dengan senyum bangga. Yaya dan Ying menatapnya dengan dingin, bahkan tidak merespon kebohongan yang jelas itu, membuat anak berperawakan besar itu tertawa kaku sambil menggaruk belakang kepalanya yang tidak gatal.

"Pokoknya Kak May," ucap Yaya seraya berdehem ringan. "Tenang saja, kami tetaplah sahabat Fang. Kami hanya akan memberinya ganjaran yang setimpal atas perbuatannya... uh, Kak May? Apa kau mendengarkanku?"

May yang ternyata malah kelihatan asyik sendiri dengan pikirannya tersentak. "Oh eh, uhm... Oke, terima kasih. Kalian memang teman yang baik. Aku titip Fang pada kalian, ya," ucap May tersenyum lembut, menunjukkan kebahagiaan dan kelegaan.

Yaya, Ying dan Gopal membalas senyum itu. "Sama-sama, kak,"

"Oh, lihat sudah jam berapa. Aku harus pulang sekarang," kata Yaya sambil melihat jam tangan pink-nya.

"Ada apa, Yaya?"

"Begitulah. Aku harus pulang dan membuat kue untuk persediaan besok," Jawaban Yaya membuat bulu kuduk Ying dan Gopal bahkan May merinding. "Hm? Ada apa dengan wajah kalian?" tanya Yaya heran. "Oh, jangan-jangan kalian mau membantuku..."

"TIDAK!" Mereka mengatakannya hampir bersamaan, lebih terdengar seperti jeritan.

"Tapi kalian tidak punya kegiatan lain kan..."

"Akutidakbisakarenaakuharusmenemaninenekkuyangadadirumahkarenadiagampangkesepian!" jelas Ying dengan kaku dan senyum canggung.

"Wow, hebat sekali lidahmu tidak tergigit saat mengatakannya," ucap May takjub.

"Aku tidak mengerti apa maksudmu, tapi kelihatannya sangat penting," Yaya berpaling pada Gopal. "Bagaimana denganmu Gopal?"

"A-Aku tidak pandai memasak. Aku juga ada janji dengan apah aku!" ucap Gopal gugup.

"Kalau Kak May? Jika kita membuat kue ini bersama pasti rasanya akan luar biasa," ajak Yaya berpaling pada May.

"Euh... Ehm, aku belum mengepak barang-barangku. Jadi lain kali saja, ya," tolak May dengan halus, ples keringat dingin.

"Baiklah..."

"Oke, saatnya pergi. Sampai jumpa besok semua," Dengan kata-kata perpisahan dari Ying, Gopal dan Yaya juga juga membubarkan diri dan pulang ke rumah masing-masing. Tinggallah May sendirian yang masih terpaku di tempat dia berdiri.

"Boboiboy adalah rival Fang... kah?"

TING TONG!

Bunyi bel menyentak May dari lamunan singkatnya. Menyangka ada barang yang tertinggal atau Fang akhirnya pulang, May segera membukakan pintu.

..

..

Fang terdiam, setelah ia menceritakan masa lalunya pada Boboiboy. Wajahnya masih menunduk, menyembunyikan ekspresinya. Hanya suara deru hujan yang mengisi sesaat, hingga Boboiboy akhirnya angkat bicara.

"Tunggu, maksudmu, sikap mereka berubah gara-gara Kak May?" tanya Boboiboy dengan wajah tidak percaya. Fang tidak menjawab, jadi anak bertopi dinosaurus itu melanjutkan. "Tapi, kenapa...?"

"Bukannya sudah jelas karena dia lebih baik dariku?" seru anak berkacamata itu dengan suara yang bergetar. "Aku hanyalah anak yang gagal di mata mereka. Ayah selalu membangga-banggakannya. Meskipun ibuku membencinya, dia juga memandang rendah diriku yang tidak bisa melebihinya. Mereka gak pernah puas dengan apapun yang kulakukan! Sebanyak apapun nilai sempurna yang kutunjukkan, sekeras apapun aku berusaha... sesakit apapun semua yang harus kulalui..." Fang hampir terdengar seperti berbisik, dengan suara nada getir melanjutkan, "Semuanya sia-sia..."

Boboiboy benar-benar terkejut mendengar suara seperti isakan itu dari anak yang biasanya penuh dengan harga diri, angkuh dan _cool_ dihadapannya. Sekarang Boboiboy mengerti... Bukannya Fang tidak mau membalas kebaikan dari kakaknya, bukannya dia menolak ataupun membencinya; dia tidak bisa. Fang tidak bisa menyayanginya, atau bahkan membalas kebaikannya. Baginya, May sudah menghancurkan hidupnya, masa kecilnya, di mana seharusnya dia mendapatkan perlindungan, kebahagian, kehangatan serta cinta dari keluarganya.

"Fang, aku... Maafkan aku. Aku tidak tau kau menjalani hari-hari seperti itu dulu. Maaf karena membuatmu menceritakannya," kata Boboiboy pelan, berusaha selembut mungkin. Ia benar-benar merasa bersalah.

"Gak perlu minta maaf. Lagipula aku juga ingin kau tau satu hal," ucap Fang pelan seraya berdiri dan berjalan keluar dari pondok meskipun masih hujan lebat. Air hujan segera membasahi rambut, wajah dan pakaian anak keturunan China itu. Namun ia tidak merasa terganggu oleh itu. Air hujan itu justru mendinginkan kepala dan wajahnya yang terasa panas. Menoleh pada Boboiboy tanpa membalikkan tubuhnya, Fang berkata lirih, "Kau tidak bisa menolongku. Meski kau sudah tau, kau tidak bisa melakukan apa-apa..."

Boboiboy tertegun. Ia berharap matanya telah mengelabuinya. Ia berharap itu hanyalah tipuan hujan... Bukan ini yang dia inginkan. Yang dia inginkan adalah membuat Fang melepaskan bebannya, melepaskan stress yang menumpuk dalam dirinya. Boboiboy, _sangat_ , ingin membantu Fang. Dia senang karena akhirnya ia bisa membuat Fang terbuka padanya, tapi bukan ini yang diharapkan akan terjadi.

Fang menangis.

Detik selanjutnya setelah Boboiboy menyadari hal itu, Fang memalingkan wajahnya dan melangkah pergi meninggalkan Boboiboy yang masih tak bisa berkata-kata.

Hanya sekilas, namun terlihat jelas. Bulir air yang mengalir dari mata anak oriental itu... Suaranya yang terisak... Wajahnya yang mengekspresikan keputus asaan dan kesedihan yang mendalam... Punggung yang bergetar itu berjalan menjauhinya...

DHEG!

Lagi. Perasaan itu muncul lagi. Selagi Boboiboy manatap punggung Fang yang semakin menjauh, emosi yang sama seperti kemarin saat Fang berjalan meninggalkannya meluap. Sesuatu yang mengganjal, keganjilan yang tidak bisa dihilangkannya; perasaan yang tidak tersampaikan ini.

Sementara itu Fang berjalan pelan meninggalkan Boboiboy dengan jantung berdegup tidak karuan, tangan dan tubuhnya menggigil, lehernya terasa tercekik, kepalanya terasa pusing dan pandangannya berputar-putar selain kabur oleh air matanya yang terus menggenang.

' _Ya, dia tidak bisa melakukan apa-apa. Ini hanya masalahku dan May,_ ' pikir Fang, mencengkram dadanya yang terasa perih dan sesak. Fang tau tidak ada yang bisa menyelamatkannya dari keterpurukan dan trauma masa lalunya, tapi ia tetap ingin diselamatkan... dia menaruh harapan pada insan bertopi dinosaurus itu.

"Tunggu dulu, Fang!" seru Boboiboy, tanpa membuang waktu lagi menyusul Fang. Langkah Fang terhenti, tapi dia tidak menoleh. Boboiboy berlari dan berhenti di depan Fang. Fang menundukkan kepalanya, Boboiboy tidak bisa melihat ekspresinya.

"..." Fang hanya diam seribu bahasa.

"Fang, tadi kamu bilang aku tidak bisa melakukan apa-apa untuk menolongmu, kan?" tanya Boboiboy. Fang tidak menjawab, dan Boboiboy tentu saja tidak perlu menunggu jawaban dari Fang. "Tapi sebenarnya ada satu hal yang bisa kulakukan,"

"..." Perlahan, Fang mengangkat kepalanya. Air matanya masih berlinangan, bercampur dengan air hujan yang mengalir dari sela-sela rambutnya. Boboiboy mengusap air mata itu dengan lembut.

"Aku... memang tidak bisa membantu memecahkan masalahmu," ucap Boboiboy dengan senyum getir di wajahnya. "Tapi, aku bisa mendukung dan menjadi sandaranmu ketika kau sedang putus asa dan sedih. Tempat berbagi cerita dan masalah. Aku akan selalu ada untukmu, kapan pun kau membutuhkanku,"

Fang tertegun mendengar kata-kata Boboiboy. Tapi anak bertopi dinosaurus itu belum selesai.

"Kau tidak sendirian Fang, aku juga ada disini; bersamamu," Fang tersenyum lemah mendengar kata-kata itu. Ia menutup matanya, membiarkan satu tetesan air mata terakhir lolos dari pelupuk matanya dan perlahan menyandarkan kepalanya di bahu Boboiboy. Kata-kata Boboiboy tidak menyelesaikan masalahnya, namun membawa kenyamanan dan kehangatan juga rasa lega dan aman.

"... Terima kasih, Boboiboy," desis Fang pelan nyaris tak terdengar, namun tidak akan lolos dari pendengaran Boboiboy. Boboiboy tersenyum dan melingkarkan tangannya di bahu dan kepala Fang, menciptakan sebuah pelukan hangat.

"Sama-sama, Fang," ucap Boboiboy sambil menepuk kepala Fang dengan lembut. Meski pun di tengah hujan deras, Boboiboy dapat merasakan panas tubuh Fang. Dari kepala juga badannya. Boboiboy tidak mau melepasnya. Rasanya panas dan nyaman. Eh, tunggu dulu.. Panas...? "Fang, kamu...!"

BRUK!

* * *

 **Don't kill me for this short chapter in a long time... Please. i hate work. i wanna be a NEET once more! #abaikan  
**


	6. Chapter 6

**Inshi: Hee-ho! Kami masih hidup! What's up, people?! *tebar mangga muda***

 **Kumato: Kalian pasti merindukan kami! Kami juga merindukan kalian! *kiss bye entah sama siapa***

 **Raizu: ...uhuk uhuk.. uhukgakjugauhuk... *lanjut makan mangga***

 **Inshi: Oke, sebelumnya kami minta maaf karena gak bisa update kilat. Kami kehilangan beta kami tercinta, ACE, yang lagi pergi mencari kedamaian spritual #tsah! Dia juga bertindak sebagai translator kami (a.k.a. Kumato & Inshi) yang gak becus berbahasa indonesia yang baik dan benar. Jadi singkat cerita; kami bukan Cuma galau apa cerita kami ini pantas dipasang gak, tapi juga kebakaran jenggot karena gak ada yang transletin ni cerita dari bahasa inggris ke bahasa indo T^T**

 **Raizu: Halah, waktu aku ngajuin diri jadi translator sekaligus beta kalian gak terima. Salah kalian sendiri jadinya molor begini. Dan pendapatku Cuma sebelas-dua belas sama pendapatnya Ace!**

 **Inshi: Itu karena kamu gak bisa dipercaya.**

 **Raizu: HEI!**

 **Inshi: Hmph! Tapi tenang saja para reader setia yang tercinta, ACE sudah kembali dari pengembaraannya. Makanya kami bisa update! :D**

 **Kumato: Kami juga mau berterima kasih pada para reader yang masih ngebaca ni fanfic abal-abal yang gak jelas apa genrenya. Juga para reviewer yang senantiasa mendorong kami untuk terus menulis. Thank you very much! ^3^ Muach, muach! *cium layar laptop***

 **Inshi: Muach, muach! *ikutan juga* ^x^**

 **Raizu: You both sicken me... (_ _")**

* * *

 **Deep Inside** Chapter 6: The Feelings

Disclaimer: Bukan punya kami. Kalo kami yang punya, Donnie gak bakal jatuh cinta sama April, huh!  
(Raizu: Woi! Disclaimernya ketuker sama fandom sebelah!)

Genre: Family (obviously), Hurt/Comfort (gak meyakinkan), Romance (abal-abal), Angst (gak ngena)

BoiFang

 **Warning: OOC, TYPO, alur kecepatan/kelambatan maju-mundur, abal, bahasa gak nentu, angst & romance gagal, author(s) sinting(Raizu: Gue enggak, woi!).  
Sho-AI  
(if you don't like it, back off)**

* * *

"... Terima kasih, Boboiboy," desis Fang pelan nyaris tak terdengar, namun tidak akan lolos dari pendengaran Boboiboy. Boboiboy tersenyum dan melingkarkan tangannya di bahu dan kepala Fang, menciptakan sebuah pelukan hangat.

"Sama-sama, Fang," ucap Boboiboy sambil menepuk kepala Fang dengan lembut. Meski pun di tengah hujan deras, Boboiboy dapat merasakan panas tubuh Fang. Dari kepala juga badannya. Boboiboy tidak mau melepasnya. Rasanya panas dan nyaman. Eh, tunggu dulu.. Panas...? "Fang, kamu...!"

BRUK!

... adalah suara yang seharusnya terdengar. Menyadari saat tubuh Fang mendadak condong ke arahnya, Boboiboy segera menahan tubuh Fang dan mencegahnya untuk tidak menghantam semen yang keras. Dalam posisi seperti itu, Boboiboy lagi-lagi merasakan panas tubuh Fang yang lebih dari normal.

"Panasnya sangat tinggi... Sejak kapan dia demam begini?" Panik, Boboiboy segera menggendong Fang ala bridal-style. Tubuh Fang ternyata tidak seberat dugaan Boboiboy, melihat tinggi badannya yang diatas Boboiboy beberapa senti. Anak bertopi dinosaurus itu tau Fang itu kurus dan agaknya ringan, tapi seharusnya tidak _seringan_ ini. ' _Dia makan apa enggak, sih?_ ' batin Boboiboy agak gemas. Tapi sebaiknya dia segera membawa pulang. May pasti tau apa yang harus dilakukan.

Boboiboy berjalan dengan cepat. Ia berusaha untuk berhati-hati agar tidak mengguncang Fang terlalu keras. Meskipun begitu, Fang mengeluarkan suara lemah dalam keadaan setengah tidak sadar. Boboiboy memperhatikan wajah Fang, ia sadar kacamata Fang terlepas. Entah dimana sekarang kacamata itu berada, Boboiboy tidak peduli. Di dalam pikirannya hanya satu; segera membawa Fang pulang ke rumah dan merawatnya.

Ia segera fokus untuk berjalan cepat namun halus. Tapi erangan pelan Fang kembali merenggut perhatiannya. Tanpa memperlambat langkahnya, Boboiboy kembali memperhatikan wajah rivalnya. Wajahnya pucat dan letih, Namun tetap membuat Boboiboy terpana. Tidak sering melihat Fang tanpa kacamatanya. Dan kali ini, dengan rambut basah itu membuat rambutnya yang urak-urakan jadi agak rapi dan tidak terlalu berantakan. Boboiboy tidak bisa memungkiri ia bagaikan menggendong seorang gadis yang sangat cantik.

Jika saja situasinya sedang tidak genting seperti ini, mungkin Boboiboy akan...

Boboiboy segera menggelengkan kepalanya. Ini bukan saat yang tepat. Ia segera mempercepat langkahnya. Akhirnya Boboiboy sampai di depan pintu rumah Fang, dalam waktu kurang dari 3 menit. Ia tidak melihat sepatu teman-temannya di rak, yang menandakan mereka sudah pulang. Setidaknya May tahu apa yang harus dilakukan...

"Kak May!" seru Boboiboy dengan tidak sabar. Namun tidak ada jawaban. Pintunya sedikit terbuka, jadi Boboiboy segera nyelonong masuk. Saat Boboiboy masuk ke dalam, dia menyadari bahwa May sebenarnya sedang berdiri tak begitu jauh dari pintu. May tampak tidak bergerak dan matanya menatap lurus ke depan namun terlihat kosong. "Kak May...?"

Kata-kata Boboiboy menyentak May. Bagaikan terbangun dari tidur dan tampak agak linglung, May menatap Boboiboy dengan bingung. "Oh, kalian... Sejak kapan kalian masuk?" tanya May pelan. Baru Boboiboy ingin menjawab, ekspresi May berubah panik. "Apa apa dengan Fang? Oh adik kecilku! Apa yang terjadi?"

"Dia pingsan karena demam," ucap Boboiboy cepat dan agak panik.

"Kalau begitu, bawa Fang masuk ke kamar. Jika memungkinkan, minta dia untuk berganti baju sendiri. Kakak akan siapkan kompresan dan obat," May segera betukar dari Mode Panik jadi Mode Anak PMR. "Kamar Fang yang setengah terbuka itu," Setelah menunjuk salah satu kamar, May berlari menuju dapur.

Boboiboy hanya mengangguk dan segera masuk ke kamar itu. ia menurunkan Fang di atas sebuah kursi plastik dan membuatnya duduk bersandar. Mereka berdua masih basah kuyup dan air yang menetas membasahi lantai kamar, tapi Boboiboy tidak peduli. Ia berusaha membangunkan Fang.

"Fang, kau dengar aku? Bangun," Boboiboy sedikit mengguncang tubuh Fang yang panas. Fang sedikit bergeming dan membuka matanya perlahan dengan erangan kecil. Mata itu tidak terbuka sempurna, tapi setidaknya Boboiboy tau Fang sudah sadar dan bisa mendengar suaranya. "Hei, kau bisa ganti baju sendiri?"

Sepasang manik onyx itu mengembara ke sekitarnya, hingga akhirnya sampai pada Boboiboy. Fang berkedip dengan berat, seakan masih mengumpulkan kesadarannya. "Boboiboy...? Di mana..."

"Kau ada di rumahmu. Tadi kita kehujanan, ingat? Ayolah, kau harus ganti baju kalau tidak demam-mu bakal makin parah," potong Boboiboy masih dengan nada pelan, berharap Fang yang masih setengah sadar bisa mencerna kata-katanya. Fang mengangguk, tapi tidak lebih. Sepertinya dia terlalu lemah untuk bergerak. Boboiboy pun mengambil inisiatif untuk mengambilkan baju untuk Fang. Di sudut kamar di dekat meja belajar, Boboiboy melihat lemari beukuran sedang dan segera membukanya. Ia mengeluarkan piyama berwarna abu-abu keunguan dan memberikannya pada Fang. "Ini bajumu. Cepatlah ganti baju,"

Fang hanya menjawab dengan geraman rendah. Sepertinya dia benar-benar hanya setengah sadar, atau mungkin karena demam yang dideritanya. Boboiboy menghela napas. ' _Kalau begini terus aku harus..._ ' Pikirannya terputus. Boboiboy tersenyum kecil. Ia mendekat Fang dan mengambil baju yang tadi diserahkannya. "Fang, perlu kubantuin ganti baju?"

* * *

Markas Kotak...

Adudu berjalan ke dalam markasnya dengan pakaian basah kuyup, diikuti oleh Probe yang digenangi oleh air hujan. Komputer yang sudah mendeteksi kehadiran mereka segera mendatangi Bos-nya dengan handuk.

"Selamat datang, Bos!" sambut Komputer sambil menyerahkan handuk di tangan besinya.

"Hm," jawab Adudu tanpa banyak bicara. Wajahnya cemberut, tapi Komputer bisa mendeteksi emosi senang dan puas hati dari ekspresinya.

"Lha, aku gak dibawakan handuk juga?" protes Probe dengan suara yang teredam. Mungkin karena air yang menggenang di bagian dalam mesinnya. Tapi tentu saja hal itu tidak membuat Komputer khawatir. Bahan bakarnya saja air.

"Untuk apa? Kan kamu anti-air. Bah, bahan bakarmu saja air!" Adudu keburu mencibir pada Probe sebelum Komputer sempat melakukannya. Komputer Cuma bisa pasang muka datar, secara harfiah juga karena mukanya kan emang datar.

"Halah... Nanti kalo saya berkarat macam mana, bos? Nanti Bos menangis kesepian seperti dulu," balas Probe tidak mau kalah.

"Eh, mana ada!" kilah Adudu cepat. Tanpa memperhatikan wajah Adudu yang mendadak jadi merah dan nada yang canggung pun Komputer tau kalau Bosnya itu bohong. Tapi bisa dimaklumi, sih... Soalnya Probe jadi besar kepala.

"Sudahlah! Kau ini bawel sekali! Komputer!" panggil Adudu cepat saat dia mulai dipojokkan oleh argumen Probe. Sebelum Komputer sempat menjawab, Adudu segera memberikan titahnya. "Bantu Probe mengeringkan diri!"

"Baik, Bos. Probe, coba ke sini," ucap Komputer dengan nada monotone. Probe yang lugu-lugu bego pun mendekat tanpa protes. Adudu menarik napas lega si balik punggung (?) Probe. "Aku tau cara mengeringkan tubuh yang cepat. Sini kubantu," Komputer pun mengeluarkan tangan besi buatan miliknya dengan posisi siap.

"Betul kah ni? Wuiih, baik betul kau hari ini," Probe kegirangan mendengarnya, memposisikan dirinya dekat dengan Komputer tanpa curiga sedikit pun. "Macam mana caranya?"

"Macam ni," Dengan gerakan yang hampir tidak terlihat, Komputer menyambar 'kaki' robot Probe dan memposisikan robot ungu secara terbalik, membuat semua air yang menggenang di dalamnya keluar semua sekaligus Probe menjerit kaget. Tidak sampai di situ, masih dengan posisi yang sama Komputer berputar dengan kecepatan yang sangat tinggi. Tentu saja dengan membawa Probe ke Dunia Roller Coaster tanpa bergerak.

"HWAAAAA!"

Momentum dan kecepatan yang berlebihan, membuat Probe akhirnya terpelanting ke sudut ruangan. Komputer ragu Probe bisa merasakan sakit, tapi dia yakin robot ungu itu sedang meringis kesakitan sekarang. Komputer juga ragu dia punya perasaan, tapi dia tidak bisa menahan senyum yang terbentuk di wajah datarnya karena berhasil mengerjai Probe.

"Oy Probe, masih berfungsi gak? Kamu masih punya kerjaan nih!" panggil Adudu masih dengan ekspresi cemberutnya, meski pun ada nada kecemasan juga.

"Oh iya, kita akan melanjutkan rencana kita kan, Bos," Suara Probe kembali seperti semula, jadi Komputer menyimpulkan cara pengeringan abal-abalnya lumayan berhasil dan tidak benar-benar merusak robot tempur kesayangan Bosnya itu.

"RencanaKU! Ya, kita sudah menyelesaikan tahap pertama rencana kita," Wajah Adudu berubah drasti dengan senyum jahat tersungging di bibirnya. "Meskipun tadi kita salah sasaran, tapi kurasa kita bisa menggunakan anak perempuan itu. Dia cukup kuat,"

"Hm, benar tuh Bos. Hampir penyok wajahku di pukul olehnya," dukung Probe sambil mengelus-ngelus wajah besinya.

"Kita bisa memanfaatkan situasi yang nantinya bakalan panas di antara Boboiboy dan kawan-kawannya. Kali ini pasti akan berhasil! Muahahahaha!" Suara tawa kejahatan Adudu mengisi ruangan.

Komputer hanya diam melihat sikap Bosnya. Dia tidak begitu mengerti rencana apa yang dimaksud oleh Adudu dan Probe, tapi melihat sikap percaya diri dan ekspresi Bos-nya... Komputer yakin Boboiboy dkk akan mendapat masalah besar.

* * *

Boboiboy keluar dari kamar mandi dengan baju kaos lengan panjang dan celana panjang yang agak kebesaran untuknya. Rambutnya yang basah masih meneteskan air, namun ia segera mengusapnya dengan handuk.

"Mungkin sebaiknya tadi aku tidak mengatakannya," desis Boboiboy setengah menyesal. Setelah, dengan nada setengah bercanda, menawarkan diri untuk mengganti baju Fang, ia langsung di tarik oleh May keluar dari kamar. May menyuruhnya mandi dan membiarkan Fang ganti baju dengan tenang. Boboiboy agak kaget dengan reaksi May yang kelihatan panik... dan kesal? Meskipun begitu, ia mengikuti perintah May dan mandi.

Tapi tetap saja dia tidak berhenti tersenyum membayangkan apa yang terjadi jika May tidak menghentikannya...

Beberapa langkah dari kamar mandi, ia menemukan May sedang duduk di kursi meja makan sambil bertopang dagu. Sepertinya dia sedang memikirkan sesuatu. Boboiboy tidak suka mengganggu, tapi tetap dia tidak mau suasana diantara mereka jadi agak canggung sejak tadi.

"Kak May," sapa Boboiboy, mencoba terdengar santai. "Airnya melebur keluar, tuh,"

"Ah oh! Buburnya!" Seperti baru terbangun dari tidur, May segera berlari melewati Boboiboy menuju dapur yang hanya dipisahkan oleh counter dengan ruang makan. "Duh, seharusnya pancinya tidak kututup..." Boboiboy dapat mendengar keluhan kecilnya. Ia berjalan menuju ruang makan dan duduk di salah satu kursi dengan siku di atas meja, bertopang dagu sementara May membelakanginya. Keduanya saling diam dan sibuk dengan pikirannya sendiri.

"Jadi, bagaimana keadaan Fang?" tanya Boboiboy, memecah kesunyian yang diantara mereka.

"Dia sudah ganti baju sendiri. Dan sekarang sedang tidur," jawab May terlihat terfokus pada masakannya, tapi jelas terlihat resah akan sesuatu. "Hmm, terima kasih sudah membawanya kemari," May menoleh sebentar pada Boboiboy untuk menunjukkan senyum tanda terima kasih.

"Emm... Tadi kami memang lagi barengan. Aku sama sekali tidak menyangka dia ternyata sakit. Tau-tau dia udah pingsan," jawab Boboiboy.

"... Aku ingat dia kehujanan kemarin, dia juga tidak banyak makan..." ucap May lemah bercampur nada sedih, lebih seperti bicara pada dirinya sendiri. Tapi yang membuat Boboiboy prihatin adalah nada bersalah yang juga terselip. "Seharusnya aku lebih memperhatikannya,"

"Kak May kurang perhatian apa sih sama Fang?" Boboiboy mencoba menghibur May. "Fang Cuma sedang... bad mood," May menjawab dengan desahan panjang, membuat Boboiboy merasa malah mengungkit masalah.

"Ya... dan itu gara-gara aku," desis May nyaris teredam oleh suara rintik hujan. Boboiboy hampir menampar wajahnya sendiri karena kata-katanya justru membuat suasana jadi suram, namun dia juga sadar mungkin sekarang saatnya untuk tau cerita dari sudut pandang May.

"... Kurasa itu bukan salah Kak May," jawab Boboiboy tanpa ia sadari. Tubuh May seketika menegak ketika mendengarnya, tapi kemudian kembali santai.

"Ahaha, kau mencoba menghiburku? Manis sekali," ucap May kembali menoleh pada Boboiboy dan memberinya tawa kecil yang riang. "Tapi lebih manis Fang. Apalagi jika sedang sakit begini. Biasanya dia jadi gampang marah dan merajuk terus. Waktu itu dia juga pernah sakit beberapa minggu sebelum pindah kemari dan..."

Kata-kata May terputus. Boboiboy menunggu dan berharap May akan melanjutkan ceritanya, tapi harapannya sirna ketika May berbalik dan melanjutkan aktifitasnya. Suasana kembali sunyi seiring May kembali mengaduk isi panci dan sibuk dengan pikirannya sendiri, membuat Boboiboy bertanya-tanya.

Menurut Fang keluarganya jadi berantakan karena May, tapi bagaimana perasaan May? Boboiboy tidak bermaksud ikut campur, tapi mungkin semua ini hanyalah kesalahpahaman. Fang terlalu keras kepala, dan May kelihatan tidak mau mendorong Fang. Harus ada yang menengahi keduanya, kalau tidak semua ini akan terus berlanjut. Keduanya hanya akan terus saling menyakiti.

"Kak May," ucap Boboiboy hati-hati. "Fang sudah menceritakan semua padaku,"

Gerakan May yang sedang mengaduk bubur terhenti sesaat, sebelum ia melanjutkan lagi. "Menceritakan apa?" tanya May dengan nada penasaran palsu. Boboiboy bisa melihat tubuhnya jadi tegang sedikit.

"Orangtua Fang dan Kak May... Hubungan antara Kakak dan Fang..." jawab Boboiboy. Tangan Boboiboy mengepal saat mengingat ekspresi Fang ketika menceritakan semua itu. "Dan kurasa... Semua ini bukan salah Kak May. Yang salah adalah orangtua Fang. Dan kemarahan Fang pada Kak May mungkin hanya salah paham," jelas Boboiboy cepat.

CTEK!

Terdengar bunyi yang menandakan May telah mematikan kompornya. Bunyinya terdengar sangat jelas dan cepat, menandakan May mematikannya dengan kasar. Boboiboy membatu sejenak, menyiapkan dirinya untuk dibentak karena terlalu ikut campur. Saat May berbalik, Boboiboy justru melihat senyum ramah dari May.

"Buburnya sudah jadi. Kau juga mau makan?" tawar May dengan santai, seperti tidak ada yang terjadi.

"Tunggu, jangan mengalihkan permbicaraan begitu, kak!" ucap Boboiboy tidak habis pikir. "Aku mengerti ini berat untuk dibicarakan, tapi harus ada yang menyelesaikan kesalahpahaman ini!"

"Oooke, kakak ambil itu sebagai jawaban tidak," May terus berjalan menuju rak piring dan mengambil mangkuk, masih dengan senyum ramah itu. Ia tidak mengindahkan kata-kata Boboiboy seperti tidak mendengarnya.

"Ayolah Kak May!" Boboiboy masih tidak menyerah, jadi gemas dengan reaksi pasif May. "Apa kakak mau Fang membenci kakak terus?"

Lagi-lagi May membatu. Tangannya yang sedang mengambil bubur terhenti begitu saja di udara. Ia tidak segera menjawab. Setelah jeda itu, May kembali melanjutkan aktifitasnya seraya menjawab, "Tidak apa-apa. Aku tidak peduli. Fang memang berhak untuk membenciku," Boboiboy tertegun saat mendengar kata-kata May. Tapi lebih kaget lagi ketika May berbalik kepadanya dengan semangkuk bubur panas dan senyum tulus. "Nah, bisa bawakan bubur ini pada Fang? Setelahnya, dia harus minum obat,"

"Kak May..." protes Boboiboy teputus ketika May menyerahkan nampan mangkuk berisi bubur dan obat diatasnya.

"Fang harus minum obat, tapi tidak dengan perut kosong," potong May dengan wajah serius. "Kita bisa bicarakan ini nanti. Yang paling penting sekarang adalah merawat Fang," sambung May ketika melihat Boboiboy mengkerutkan dahinya.

Namun kali ini Boboiboy tidak menjawab. May benar. Fang adalah prioritasnya saat ini. Boboiboy pun berbalik dan berjalan menuju kamar Fang tanpa mengatakan apa-apa. Tanpa disadarinya, May menatap ke arahnya dengan tajam. Namun detik kemudian tatapan itu melemah dan May memalingkan wajahnya.

"Kenapa..." Menggigit bagian bawah bibirnya, May mengepalkan tangannya. Berusaha mengatasi perasaannya sendiri...

* * *

 _"Berhenti membuang waktu! Kalau kau punya waktu untuk bermain, sana pergi berlatih!"_

 _"Fang! Kenapa kau tidak bisa lebih baik dari May?! Kamu anak ibu, kan!"_

 _"Tidak berguna... Kau bisa lebih dari itu kan! Berusahalah lebih keras!"_

 _"Jika kau punya waktu untuk menangis, gunakan waktu itu untuk latihan dan belajar!"_

"Hiks... aku sudah belajar... Ugh, hiks... aku sudah berlarih sangat keras... tapi.. tapi..." Fang terisak. "...kalian tidak pernah memperhatikanku... hiks.. hiks.."

..

"Fang,"

Fang membuka matanya. Sinar lampu yang sangat terang membuat matanya terasa perih. Ia kembali menutup matanya. Namun suara yang memanggilnya itu kembali terdengar, membuatnya berusaha membuka matanya lagi, kali dengan perlahan. Sekelilingnya terasa berputar. Ia mengerjapkan matanya berkali-kali untuk membuatnya fokus.

' _Cuma mimpi..._ '

Setelah matanya beradaptasi dengan cahaya di tempat itu, Fang melemparkan pandangannya pada sosok yang berdiri di sampingnya. Tapi dia sadar sekarang dia ada di kamarnya, dan di atas ranjangnya. Meskipun ia sudah berusaha fokus, Fang masih tidak bisa melihat dengan jelas.

' _Oh, kacamataku..._ ' Fang menyadari ia tidak memakai kacamatanya.

"Kaca... man... punya... ngan?" Sosok itu mengatakan sesuatu yang tidak begitu jelas di telinga Fang.

"Ugh..." Fang mencoba mengatakan sesuatu, tapi tenggorokannya terasa kering hingga yang keluar hanyalah keluhan rendah. Dan setelah dipikir-pikir, tubuhnya juga terasa sangat panas. Fang mencoba untuk bangun, tapi tubuhnya terasa tidak bertenaga. Yang bisa ia lakukan hanya menggeliat, setidaknya mencoba melepaskan selimut yang membungkus tubuhnya.

Tiba-tiba ia bisa merasakan sesuatu yang dingin menyentuh dahinya kemudian pipi dan sebagian wajahnya. Fang menghela napas, menikmati sentuhan sejuk itu. Ia kembali menutup matanya dan menyadari tubuhnya menjadi lebih rileks, tenggelam dalam kesejukan yang sangat kontras dengan panas tubuhnya.

"... Fang... bangun... tidak?"

Fang mengkerutkan dahinya. Kali ini ia bisa mengenali suara Boboiboy, tapi belum bisa fokus dengan kata-kata yang diucapkannya. Telinganya terasa seperti dipenuhi oleh kapas. Sebelum ia bisa merespon, Fang merasakan sepasang tangan menarik tubuhnya dan sesuatu yang di geser di antara punggungnya, membuatnya cukup nyaman dengan perubahan itu. Fang berpikir Boboiboy membuatnya dalam posisi duduk. Tapi untuk apa? Dia sangat lemas dan capek. Dia hanya ingin tidur. Dan yang paling tidak ia butuhkan adalah rivalnya untuk mengganggunya.

"Ini... bantu... Minumlah,"

Fang tidak yakin dengan apa yang diucapkan Boboiboy, tapi ia cukup jelas mendengar kata terakhir dari perintah rivalnya. Ia membuka mulutnya sedikit dan merasakan sesuatu menyentuh bibirnya. Ia membiarkan Boboiboy mengalirkan air ke dalam rongga mulutnya dan menelan air yang temperaturnya biasa saja itu namun terasa sangat menyegarkan di tenggorokannya.

Setelah meminum air itu, Fang mencoba untuk kembali berbaring tapi Boboiboy mencegahnya.

"Kau harus makan dulu," ucap Boboiboy, dan kali ini Fang bisa mendengarnya dengan jelas.

"Tidak..." Suaranya terdengar serak dan parau, bahkan di telinganya sendiri. Tapi Fang tidak peduli. Yang dia inginkan hanya kembali berbaring karena seisi ruangan terasa berputar. Dia tidak ingin melakukan hal lain.

Tapi Boboiboy tidak mengacuhkan kata-katanya, Fang tau itu karena detik selanjutnya ia kembali merasakan sesuatu menyentuh bibirnya. Kali ini rasanya sangat hangat dan lebih lancip. Fang sadar Boboiboy berusaha membuatnya memakan sesuatu. Dari tekstur yang dirasakannya, kemungkinan besar bubur. Ugh... dia benci bubur. Fang memalingkan wajahnya, dengan gerutuan sebagai tanda ia tidak menyukai bubur itu.

Boboiboy mengkerutkan dahinya dengan gerutuan rendah yang tidak terdengar.

Saat ia memasuki kamar, ia mendapati Fang yang sedang tertidur sangatlah imut dan keadaan Fang yang sedang sakit membuat perasaannya mendesir. Ketika ia melihat Fang menggeliat lemah dengan ekspresi yang tidak pernah ia lihat sebelumnya dan membantu Fang, Boboiboy merasaka Fang yang manja dan lemah sangat manis. Mungkin ada untungnya juga Fang sakit, setidaknya untuk Boboiboy karena dia bisa melihat sisi lain Fang.

* * *

Namun sekarang yang ada hanya perasaan gemas. Boboiboy harus berusaha ekstra keras untuk membuat Fang memakan bubur yang dibawakannya. Dari yang Boboiboy lihat, Fang tidak menyukai bubur. Meskipun begitu, Fang harus tetap makan. Sakitnya terlihat lebih parah, dan sifat keras kepala dan penuh harga dirinya saat ini tidak membantu. Boboiboy harus membuatnya makan meski harus memaksanya.

"Fang..." Suara Boboiboy terdengar lebih serius dan agak mengancam kali ini, tapi Fang tetap mengindahkan panggilannya dan memalingkan wajahnya dari sendok berisi bubur yang disodorkan oleh Boboiboy sambil menutup rapat kedua bibir mungilnya, menciptakan kerutan kecil yang sangat menggiurkan... err, maksudnya imut.

Jika Boboiboy ingin berpikiran positif, Fang yang sedang merajuk dan bertingkah seperti anak kecil ini terlihat sangat menggemaskan. Apalagi dengan gerutuan-gerutuan yang biasanya terdengar pedas, kali ini terdengar seperti ocehan bernada rendah yang sangat _out of character_. Tapi jelas ini bukan saat yang tepat. Sepertinya Boboiboy tidak punya pilihan lain selain menggunakan senjata pamungkasnya.

"Kalau kau tidak makan, kau tidak bisa sembuh. Besok kau tidak bisa masuk sekolah dan May akan merawatmu di sini seharian,"

Boboiboy benci dengan apa yang barusan dikatakannya. Ia tau situasi juga kebencian Fang pada May, Boboiboy sama sekali tidak mau memakan alasan rendah seperti ini. Tapi disaat yang sama, Boboiboy juga tau ini akan berhasil membuat Fang setidaknya menurut padanya.

Boboiboy tidak tau harus merasa senang atau kecewa, ketika Fang menghela napas dengan pasrah. Bocah oriental itu akhirnya membuka mulutnya dan merima suapan bubur dari Boboiboy. Fang langsung menelan bubur itu tanpa banyak mengunyah atau bahkan merasakan rasanya, seakan ingin segera mengakhiri sesi makan saat itu. Boboiboy bahkan terkadang menangkap ekspresi eneg dan kekesalan di ekspresi Fang.

Boboiboy tidak bisa menyembunyikan raut wajahnya yang sedih dengan situasi seperti ini. Meskipun Fang sudah mengeluarkan isi hatinya pada Boboiboy, kebenciannya pada May tidak ikut sirna.

Fang akhirnya pasrah setelah mendengar kata-kata rivalnya. Ia membuka mulutnya dan langsung menelan makanan yang dirasanya sangat menjijikkan di mulut itu. Rasanya cukup lezat sebenarnya, tapi Fang tidak bisa menahan tekstur lembek itu lama-lama. Kehangatan yang mengalir di tenggorokannya kembali menajamkan indranya. Bisa dibilang dia sudah sepenuhnya sadar, tapi kepalanya masih terasa pusing dan sedikit sakit juga ditambah pandangannya yang berputar-putar.

Anak keturunan china itu melirik kepada anak melayu yang sedang menyuapinya di sisi ranjang. Aneh sekali rivalnya yang biasanya ceria dan banyak bicara itu saat ini hanya terdiam dan dengan sigap menyuapkan sendok demi sendok tanpa mengatakan sepatah kata pun. Fang mencoba membaca ekspresinya, tapi tanpa kacamatanya ia tidak bisa melihat wajah Boboiboy dengan jelas.

Bukannya Fang tidak bisa sepenuhnya melihat ketika tidak memakai kacamata, tapi setiap kali dia ingin memfokuskan pandangannya sekelilingnya justru terasa bergerak tak beraturan dan membuat kepalanya terasa berat karena pusing. Fang memutuskan untuk tidak banyak bergerak dan segera menyelesaikan sesi makan itu.

Akhirnya, suapan terakhir masuk ke mulutnya. Boboiboy mengeluarkan suara yang di kenali Fang adalah senandung kepuasan dan Fang membalas dengan dengusan penuh gengsi. Ia kembali mencoba berbaring untuk meringankan pusingnya, tapi lagi-lagi Boboiboy mencegahnya.

"Kau harus minum obat dulu," Fang mengkerutkan dahinya dengan ekspresi kesal, merasa Boboiboy mulai keenakan memerintahnya. Tapi setelah dipikir-pikir, menolak minum obat hanya akan membuatnya terlihat seperti anak kecil. Cemberut, ia menelan obat yang diberikan Boboiboy dengan enggan kemudian memberikan tatapan yang seakan bilang 'Sudah puas sekarang?'

Boboiboy menatapnya sebentar, seperti mencerna pesan yang tersirat dari tatapan tajam dari Fang. Fang memperkirakan balasan sinis dari bocah bertopi dinosaurus itu, tapi ternyata Boboiboy hanya membalasnya dengan senyum yang membuat Fang jadi sedikit mendesir. Mungkin hanya perasaan Fang saja, senyum itu nampak tulus tapi disaat yang bersamaan juga terlihat dipaksakan. Apa maksud dari senyum itu?

"Yeah, aku puas sekarang. Dan kau boleh tidur," Boboiboy berdiri dan menepuk kepalanya dengan lembut. Dalam keadaanya yang sedang pusing berat, seharusnya Fang merasa tambah pusing. Tapi ia justru merasakan sentuhan lemah lembut dan penuh kasih sayang yang membuatnya merasa nyaman. "Mimpi yang indah, ya,"

Entah kenapa Fang kembali merasa panas. Tapi kali ini hanya di bagian wajahnya saja. Dia harus menahan dorongan untuk menyembunyikan wajahnya dengan selimut. Alasan kenapa dia mau melakukan itu saja dia tidak tau, tapi entah kenapa rasanya dia ingin menutupi wajahnya.

"... Ya," Mencoba mengabaikan perasaannya, Fang akhirnya bisa mengeluarkan satu kata yang sebenarnya sulit untuk diucapkan. Karena berarti Boboiboy akan meninggalkannya. Agak berat, tapi dia sudah mengatakannya. Dia tidak akan menariknya kembali dan meminta Boboiboy untuk menemaninya seperti bocah yang ketakutan karena mimpi buruk.

' _Mimpi buruk..._ '

Saat Boboiboy sudah beranjak pergi meninggalkan sendirian di kamarnya, Fang sudah kembali berbaring. Fang menutup matanya, namun tidak berusaha untuk tidur. Tapi dia sadar ia akan tertidur, cepat atau lambat. Berusaha meyakinkan dirinya, Fang terus mengulang kata-kata dalam pikirannya.

' _Tidak akan ada mimpi kali ini. Tidak lagi..._ '

* * *

 **Inshi: Yey! Bagaimana pendapat kalian?**

 **Kumato: Katakan itu di review okey!**

 **Kumato: Oh iya, seperti yang dikatakan Raizu di ceritanya sendiri, kami sedang mengadaptasi cara menulis yang baru. Gak kayak Raizu, kami berdua agak... err, lambat. Jadi masukkan juga hal itu ke dalam daftar panjang 'alasan kenapa lambat update' kami ;)**

 **Inshi: Kami juga minta pendapat kalian mengenai perubahan gaya penulisan kami. Baik atau buruknya kami terima. Kami harus tau gaya menulis baru yang bikin kami menderita ini bener-benar membawa kami ke arah yang lebih baik.**

 **Raizu: Terima kasih pada Uchiha BBF, Little'Kid-Hyunie, fayzaghoul, Almost Sweety, Yureka Miita, HartaFian and FianHarta, nakemi ido, dan violetha! dan Special Thanks untuk ACE, beta mereka. WELCOME HOME!  
**

 **Inshi: Hoi! Kenapa malah kamu yang bilang makasih?!**

 **Raizu: Sweet, sweet revenge~**

 **Kumato: Review lagi yah! Kami nunggguin lho! :) Kalian emang terkenal, eh, TERBAIK! *thumb up***


	7. Chapter 7

**Inshi: Hi there! Err… lama tidak berjumpa? *senyum seinosen mungkin***

 **Raizu: *jitak kepala Inshi* Tentu saja, kamu menghilang selama 3 bulan!**

 **Kumato: *geleng-geleng* Sungguh keajaiban kalo masih ada yang menunggu fic ini.**

 **Inshi: Maaf karena chapternya lama keluar DX *ojigi* Sebenernya aku berniat untuk merombak fic ini karena terlalu banyak plot-hole (kesalahan plot), apalagi masalah usia Fang dkk. Ada yang bilang mereka terlalu muda untuk masalah seperti ini. Tapi gak sempet karena beberapa minggu terakhir kami terlalu sibuk T^T)/**

 **Raizu: Trus?**

 **Inshi: Untuk Chapter kali ini, aku akan melanjutkan dari chapter sebelumnya. Tapi aku minta dengan _sangat_ para reader untuk review 'apa kalian mau aku merombak fic ini?', 'sebenernya kalian terganggu gak dengan usia mereka yang terlalu muda?', dll. **

**Kumato: Speak up your mind, yooo~**

 **Inshi: Kalo kalian pengen aku merombak fic ini, maka fic ini bakalan di hapus. Dan versi remake bakal di publish seminggu ke depan. Tentu aja dengan jalan cerita yang lebih bagus dan sifat karakter yang lebih kuat… Versi yang lebih baik lah.**

 **Raizu: Seriously, kenapa gak replace aja chapternya? Gak perlu dihapus segala…**

 **Inshi: Soalnya bakalan ada perbedaan yang terlalu besar. Plotnya juga mungkin bakalan beda.**

 **Kumato: Kalo kalian oke sama fic ini, Inshi bakalan ngelanjutin fic ini tanpa merombaknya… yah, dengan segala plot-hole, romansa abal-abal, kegaringan dan kegajeannya.**

 **Raizu: Oke, kayaknya para reader dah ngerti. Silahkan nikmati chapter ini.**

 **Inshi: Semoga ini bisa menebus segala penantian para reader ^w^)/**

 **Kumato: Without further ado, ENJOY and HAPPY READING! XD**

* * *

Fang kecil duduk di teras dojo, memeluk kedua kakinya hingga menyentuh dadanya. Tangannya yang terlipat di atas lutut menjadi bantalan untuk kepalanya. May mengintip dari pintu dojo dengan ekspresi cemas. Fang lagi-lagi dimarahi oleh Ayah, kali ini sangat hebat. Biasanya Fang segera berlatih tanpa banyak mengatakan apapun, bukan duduk sambil terisak begini. Membulatkan tekadnya, May mendekati Fang.

"Fang..." panggil May sepelan mungkin, tidak mau mengejutkan anak kecil itu.

"Apa." jawab Fang dengan parau, tidak seperti pertanyaan.

May terdiam. Dia ingin menghibur Fang, tapi tidak tau apa yang harus dikatakan. May memposisikan dirinya di samping Fang, masih memikirkan apa yang harus dia katakan pada Fang. Sayangnya tidak ada satupun yang keluar. Kesunyian mengisi tempat itu, tak ada satupun yang bicara. Fang terus membenamkan wajahnya, tidak mengharapkan May mengatakan apapun.

"Hei, ayo kita makan ice cream sama-sama."

"…"

"Bagaimana kalau kita main di taman?"

"…"

"Jangan sedih," ucap May pelan. "Nanti aku juga sedih."

"..."

May menunduk. Itu semua tidak berhasil. Dia tidak suka ketika Fang bersikap begini. Adik kecilnya seharusnya tersenyum dan ceria, bukan menangis begini. "Maaf." Tanpa May sadari, kata-kata itu keluar begitu saja. "Semua ini salahku. Maaf Fang."

Fang bergeming, mengangkat kepalanya perlahan. Wajahnya sendu dan matanya tampak membengkak karena menangis. Tapi ekspresinya seperti baru menyadari sesuatu. Dan ekspresi yang sama ada di wajah May.

' _Ini semua salahnya_...'

' _Ini semua salahku..._ '

* * *

..

..

 **Deep Inside** Chapter 7

Disclaimer: BoBoiBoy punya kami! XD (*dilototin sama pengacara*) Euh, yah… mungkin bukan… (*deathglare semakin intens*) Ok, ok! BoBoiBoy BUKAN PUNYA KAMI!

Genre: Family (obviously), Hurt/Comfort (gak meyakinkan), Romance (abal-abal), Angst (gak ngena)

BoiFang (sedikit?)

 **Warning: OOC, TYPO, alur kecepatan/kelambatan maju-mundur, abal, bahasa gak nentu, angst & romance gagal, ****TOTALLY EXTREME SLOW UPDATE.  
** **Sho-AI  
(if you don't like it, back off)**

 **Flame akan digunakan untuk membakar semangat… dan mungkin untuk masak mie juga. Kami lavarr… :v**

..

..

* * *

Akhirnya Fang selesai memakan habis buburnya, meskipun dengan ekspresi terpaksa dan setengah hati. Boboiboy tersenyum puas melihat hasil jerih payahnya. Sulit untuk membuat Fang yang selalu gengsian dan keras kepala mau menuruti perintahnya, jadi bagi Boboiboy ini adalah pretasi yang membanggakan.

Tapi ketika Fang mencoba kembali berbaring, Boboiboy menghentikannya. "Kamu harus minum obat dulu." ucap Boboiboy tegas. Fang mengkerutkan dahinya. Boboiboy bertaruh sekarang anak keturunan china sedang ada konflik batin, mau menurutinya apa tidak. Syukurnya Fang tampak berpikir logis dan menuruti Boboiboy, tentu saja dengan wajah cemberut.

Kemudian Fang memberinya tatapan tajam yang seakan berkata, 'Sudah puas sekarang?'.

Boboiboy tertegun. Itu adalah ekspresi yang sangat dirindukan Boboiboy, raut wajah yang akhir-akhir ini jarang terlihat, mimik yang menandakan Fang adalah… yah, seorang Fang. Anak yang sombong, selalu sok pamer, tempramen dan penuh gengsi. Hal itu membuat Boboiboy menyadari sesuatu, dan Boboiboy tersenyum getir.

"Yeah, aku puas sekarang. Dan kau boleh tidur." Boboiboy berdiri dan menepuk kepala Fang dengan lembut. Fang awalnya tampak bingung, kemudian ekspresinya jadi gak kebaca. Dia hanya makin menunduk dan memalingkan wajahnya. ' _Eh? Dia gak suka?_ ' Boboiboy hampir panik, tapi kemudian sadar kepala Fang kan sedang pusing. "Mimpi indah ya," Fang menjawab singkat dan Boboiboy segera meninggalkannya agar Fang bisa mendapatkan istirahat yang diinginkannya.

…

Boboiboy melangkah pelan ke dapur dan melihat May sedang duduk sambil bertopang dagu di meja makan, melamun menatap semangkuk bubur panas di hadapan kursi ksosong. Boboiboy berpikir May pasti menyiapkan bubur itu untuknya.

"Kak May, Fang udah makan dan minum obat," Boboiboy tidak ingin mngejutkan gadis itu jadi dia menyapa dengan pelan, tapi sepertinya May justru tidak mendengarnya. "Kak May?" Kali ini Boboiboy berkata dengan lebih nyaring. Dan benar saja, itu membuat May tersentak kaget.

"Akh! Boboiboy jangan bikin kaget begitu," ucap May sambil mengurut dada. "Itu sama sekali gak baik untuk jantung…"

"Maaf, tadi saya sudah panggil tapi Kak May gak denger," ucap Boboiboy seadanya sambil meletakkan mangkuk bubur yang sudah kosong di tempat cuci piring, membelakangi May ketika ia mengisinya dengan air keran. "Kak May lagi mikirin sesuatu?"

May berubah panik dan agak pucat. "Ye-Yeah, begitulah. Kakak bingung…" May seperti kesulitan mencari kata-kata. "… bagaimana cara menjelaskan semuanya padamu. Kamu ingin penjelasan kan?"

Saat Boboiboy berbalik kepada May, May tampak berhasil menenangkan dirinya sendiri. "Soal itu… Sepertinya tidak perlu, kak," ucap Boboiboy singkat.

"Apa maksudmu?" May menatapnya dengan tatapan bingung.

"Boboiboy sadar beberapa hari ini Boboiboy terlalu memaksa Fang untuk cerita, dan ujung-ujungnya malah menyakiti Fang, membuat dia mengingat lagi hal yang gak mau diingatnya…" Boboiboy menarik napas dalam. Dadanya terasa nyeri ketika mengingat wajah Fang yang menangis. "Tapi pas dikamar tadi, Boboiboy melihat ekspresi Fang yang… biasanya. Itu membuat Boboiboy sadar kalo selama ini Fang baik-baik saja. Selama dia bisa tetap tersenyum dan bersikap seperti itu, seharusnya itu sudah cukup." Boboiboy hampir tercekat pada kalimat. Kalimat itu terasa ganjal, namun juga terasa benar adanya. Boboiboy mencoba menyakinkan dirinya.

May tertegun. Mulutnya terbuka untuk mengatakan sesuatu, namun ia segera menutupnya. Yang keluar justru tawa geli. "Hahaha…"

"Kak May?" Tanya Boboiboy bingung sekaligus sedikit takut ketika tawa May tiba-tiba terhenti dan ekspresi May berubah sama cepatnya menjadi serius dan tajam.

"Benar-benar ironi… Rasanya hampir sangat mengesalkan." May menggigit bagian bawah bibirnya dan tangannya yang mengepal bergetar sedikit bagaikan kata-kata itu terasa sangat pahit di lidahnya, tapi Boboiboy tidak yakin kata-kata itu ditujukan padanya. "Boboiboy… Kau sangat menyayangi Fang ya?"

"H-Hah?" Boboiboy tergagap, dan mengubah posisi berdirinya dengan canggung. "A-Apa maksud kakak? Kenapa tiba-tiba…"

"Hah. Kakak tau. Pertanyaan bodoh ya? Tentu saja kau sayang padanya." Boboiboy baru akan mengatakan sesuatu, tapi May memotongnya. "Aku juga sayang padanya. Sangaaatt sayang."

May melempar senyum pada Boboiboy, membuat Boboiboy tertegun. Meskipun bibirnya hampir membentuk huruf 'U', tapi matanya menyinarkan kesedihan yang mendalam. Bagi Boboiboy, itu adalah teriakan kesedihan. Boboiboy menggelengkan kepalanya, seakan ingin menyadarkan dirinya sendiri. "Boboiboy gak maksa, kak. Kalau kakak gak mau cerita, gak apa-apa."

"Yah, kakak _mau_ cerita. Kamu _mau_ mendengarkan tidak?" Tanya May dengan nada serius. "Kakak gak punya banyak waktu lagi…"

Boboiboy tampak ragu sejenak, sebelum menarik kursi maja makan sebelum duduk di hadapan May, menunggu apa yang akan disampaikan oleh gadis itu. May tersenyum kecil, terlewatkan oleh Boboiboy.

"Oke, sebelum kakak mulai ada satu hal yang harus kamu ketahui. Kakak sebenarnya bukan kakak kandung Fang. Kakak adalah anak dari pernikahan pertama Ayah kami. Ayah dan Ibu bercerai, dan kakak tinggal bersama Ibu selama beberapa tahun,"

Boboiboy mengangguk. "Ya, Boboiboy sudah tau tentang itu. Kalian bertemu pertama kali ketika Ayah Fang memperkenalkan kakak saat Fang berumur 8 tahun, kan?" Meskipun begitu, Boboiboy tidak menyangka May adalah kakak tiri Fang. Tapi itu menjawab kenapa mereka berdua sangat mirip.

"Ya, itu adalah pertama kalinya Fang bertemu kakak tapi itu bukan pertama kali _kakak_ bertemu Fang," jawab May singkat. "Sebelumnya Ibu sering datang ke rumah Ayah untuk mengurus beberapa hal penting. Dan kakak beberapa kali melihatnya berlatih di dojo yang dikelola Ayah."

Boboiboy tampak agak terkejut dengan fakta bahwa Ayah Fang mengelola dojo sendiri. Pantas saja Fang sangat lincah, bahkan bisa melompat dari satu atap ke atap lainnya. Pasti ayahnya melatihnya sejak kecil. ' _… dan sangat keras mendidiknya._ ' Ucap Boboiboy dalam hati.

"Kalau mendengar dari kisah Fang, kamu pasti tau betapa Ayah sangat keras pada Fang. Itu karena Ayah ingin menjadikan Fang sebagai penerus dojo," jelas May.

"Lalu, bagaimana Kak May sekarang tinggal bersama Fang?"

"Ibu kakak meninggal karena sakit. Karena Ibu tidak punya kerabat lain, kakak tinggal bersama Ayah dan bertemu Fang," jawab May. Boboiboy mengangguk tanda ia mengerti, jadi May melanjutkan kisahnya. "Sejak pertemuan kakak yang pertama kali dengan Fang di dojo, kakak sangat tertarik dengan bela diri, dan kakak pikir kalau kakak belajar bela diri juga maka kakak bisa akrab dengan Fang yang saat itu masih canggung jika bersama kakak… Nyatanya, kakak ternyata lebih baik dari pada Fang. Ibu Fang tidak suka melihat itu dan menekan Fang untuk menjadi lebih baik dari kakak. Dan Ayah… jadi lebih sayang pada kakak dibandingkan Fang.

"Meskipun begitu, Ayah tetap melatih Fang karena Fang tetaplah penerus dojo. Latihan itu semakin hari semakin keras dan ketat. Fang tidak punya waktu untuk melakukan kegiatan seperti anak pada umumnya seperti bermain atau bahkan bergaul bersama teman-temannya sekalipun, demi memenuhi keinginan orangtuanya. Tapi, bagi Ayah dan Ibu Fang… semua itu gak cukup baik."

Tubuh Boboiboy menegak. Kalimat itu mengingatkannya pada sosok Fang di taman.

"Fang tidak bisa bilang pada siapapun kalau dia merasa tersiksa dengan semua itu. Ayahnya tidak menyayanginya lagi, Ibunya terus menekannya, dan kakak… Well, untuk apa curhat pada kakak yang telah menghancurkan keluarganya yang hangat? Kakak sudah mencoba mendekatkan diri dengannya tapi Fang…" May tersenyum getir sambil mengangkat bahu dengan sikap pasrah. Boboiboy tidak mengatakan apa-apa, dan May melanjutkan. "Kakak gak mau melihat adik kecil kakak terus-terusan sedih. Apa yang harus kakak lakukan supaya Adik kakak gak perlu melakukan latihan yang menyiksa itu?"

May mencondongkan tubuhnya dan menumpukan wajahnya di telapak tangannya. Wajahnya menunjukkan ekspresi berpikir keras yang dibuat-buat, sebelum berganti dengan ekspresi 'Aha!' dan berceloteh riang. "Oh, kakak tau! Kakak yang lebih hebat darinya ini bisa menggantikannya! Jadi dia tidak perlu berlatih dan bisa punya waktu untuk dirinya sendiri seperti anak pada umumnya! Ide yang brilian, kan? Jadi kakak berlatih keras, sengaja memamerkan kakak lebih baik darinya dan meminta pada Ayah untuk menjadikan kakak penerus dojo. Dan tebak Ayah bilang apa? Ayah bilang IYA!"

Boboiboy menelan ludah, punya gambaran ke mana arah ide 'brilian' ini. May bersedia menjadi penerus dojo demi Fang. Tapi bagi Fang, May mengambil satu-satunya kesempatan untuk membuktikan diri pada Ayahnya. Boboiboy menatap mangkuk bubur yang mulai dingin di hadapannya. Tiba-tiba semua terasa masuk akal, dan disaat yang bersamaan terasa menyesakkan hingga ia tidak bisa mengatakan apa-apa.

"Fang membenci kakak sejak saat itu… ah, sejak awal juga dia sudah membenci kakak. Jadi dia pergi dari rumah. Dia bilang pada Ayah mau hidup mandiri demi melatih diri sendiri di sebuah daerah kecil bernama Pulau Rintis, yang mungkin adalah nama pertama yang dia lihat di peta Malaysia," Nada riang yang tak wajar itu berganti menjadi nada datar tanpa emosi. "Kakak berusaha menolongnya. Tapi justru menyakitinya lebih dalam lagi… Ini semua salah kakak."

Boboiboy terdiam. Ia mulai memainkan sendok bubur di tangannya, mencoba menghilangkan perasaan sedih di dadanya. "Jadi karena itu Kak May datang kemari? Supaya bisa berbaikan dengan Fang?" Tanya Boboiboy.

May terdiam. Boboiboy tidak mau menekannya. Ia membiarkan May tidak menjawab pertanyaannya dan justru mulai menyuap sendok demi sendok bubur dingin di hadapannya. Rasanya sangat enak. Anehnya sedikit pahit, tapi hanya samar-samar dan yang penting rasanya lezat. Boboiboy heran kenapa Fang tidak menyukainya. Boboiboy sangat menikmati bubur itu, namun terganggu ketika ia mendengar bisikan pelan.

"Sakit… sakit… aku gak mau… dia membenciku… gak… bawabawabawaakugakmausendirianlagi… gak gak gak…"

"…untuk apa? Membawa Fang… dia membenciku tapi bukan bukan itu itu Boboiboy jam kuasa.. eh kenapa? Kenapa? Kenapakenapakenapa…"

"Kak May?" Tanya Boboiboy heran.

"Sakitsakitsakitsakit kenapakenapakenapakenapa akusayangpadanyakenapakenapa Fangbencipadaku… akubencibencibenci…." May terus menggumankan kalimat yang tidak jelas dengan amat pelan sambil memegangi kepalanya.

Boboiboy menyadari sikap May yang mendadak jadi aneh dan tubuhnya yang gemetaran, dan segera berdiri untuk menenangkan gadis itu. Namun sebelum ia melangkahkan kakinya, Boboiboy merasa pandangannya mengabur dan keseimbangannya goyah. Boboiboy hampir tersungkur ke lantai jika ia tidak segera berpegangan pada meja.

"A-Apa ini…?" Pandangannya berputar dan ia tidak bisa focus. Kesadaran Boboiboy semakin menghilang, sementara May tampak memberontak sendiri.

"Argh!" May berdiri dengan kasar hingga kursi yang didudukinya terjatuh. Tangannya masih mencengkram kepalanya sendiri. "Gakgakgakgak! Aku kesini untuk membawa Fang! Dia adikku! Gak!" Meskipun hampir kehilangan kesadaran, Boboiboy bisa melihat ekspresi takut dan kesakitan dari raut wajah May.

"Kak… May…" Usaha Boboiboy untuk melawan rasa pening di kepala dan lemas pada tubuhnya sia-sia. Setiap kali ia ingin menggerakkan tubuhnya, ia justru kehilangan keseimbangan. Boboiboy pun ambruk ke lantai. Kontak kasar dengan lantai tidak membuat semuanya membaik, namun dengan sisa kesadaran yang tersisa Boboiboy bisa melihat kaki May, yang tidak banyak bergerak lagi, menandakan gadis itu kembali tenang. Boboiboy hampir bernapas lega. Ya, hampir. Karena detik kemudan ia mendengar sesuatu yang sangat buruk.

"…ambil jam kuasa…" Boboiboy melihat kaki May berjalan perlahan menuju dirinya. "…Tuan Adudu…"

' _Adudu?!_ ' Jantung Boboiboy berdetak 2 kali lebih cepat. ' _Kenapa Kak May bisa tau nama Adudu?! Dan barusan dia memanggilnya Tuan?!_ ' Kaki May semakin dekat. Tanpa pikir panjang, Boboiboy bangun dan melesat mundur. Langkahnya goyah dan gerakannya serampangan, tapi Boboiboy tidak peduli. "Boboiboy Kuasa Tiga!"

Minus aksi melompatnya, Boboiboy tetap bisa berpecah tiga. Sekarang dihadapan May berdiri 3 sosok Boboiboy. Boboiboy Halilintar tampak bersiaga, sementara Boboiboy Taufan kelihatan berusaha menahan kantuk yang melanda. Keduanya memasang posisi bertahan satu langkah di depan Boboiboy Gempa, melindungi sosok yang kelihatan paling rapuh saat ini itu.

"Akh… Lemas sekali…" Boboiboy Taufan menguap lebar. "Ngantukk…"

Boboiboy Halilintar menahan wajahnya untuk tetap datar dan tenang, melirik mangkuk bubur di atas meja. "Kak May pasti memasukkan sesuatu di bubur itu.."

Boboiboy Gempa tidak mengatakan apa-apa, fokus untuk tidak ambruk di tempat itu.

"Serahkan Jam Kuasa…" Suara lirih May membuat ketiga Boboiboy menatap gadis itu. "Tuanku Adudu menunggu." May tampak pucat tanpa ekspresi. Matanya kosong, namun terpaku pada Boboiboy dengan tatapan tajam dan terfokus… seakan siap menyerang kapan saja.

Boboiboy Halilintar menghela napas. "Ini tidak akan berakhir baik."

..

..

* * *

 **Inshi: Dah. Bersambung ._.)a Yang penting aku apdet.**

 **Raizu: Lagi-lagi apdetan yang singkat dan menggantung setelah waktu yang lama ya "=_=)**

 **Kumato: Itulah keahlian Inshi! X3**

 **Raizu: Keahlian macam apa itu!**

 **Inshi: Sudah, sudah… Jangan bertengkar.**

 **Raizu: Kamu pikir ini gara-gara siapa hah?!**

 **Inshi: Anyway, makasih udah mampir dan membaca! Terima kasih juga untuk yang sudah mereview, dan special thanks untuk Nakemi Indo yang stia mengingatkan :D ****Sekali lagi maaf karena lama menunggu m(_ _)m**

 **Raizu: *sigh* Jangan lupa review. Kalo hasilnya masih abu-abu, mungkin fic ini bakalan…**

 **Inshi: Jangan mengancam begitu woi!**

 **Kumato: Pokoknya nasib fic ini ada di tangan kalian! ^w^)/**

 **Inshi: True. So please review and STAY AWESOME! XD *thumbs up***


End file.
